The Black Butterfly
by Azure7
Summary: When Robins parents died Batman took him in and introduced him to a whole new world. A world of death and destruction, of villians and allies. You should never underestimate power, lifes are always at stake and its always the person who you love the most.
1. Rebellious and Uncertain

_Authors Note: Ok, now before you all review me telling me that the only child Bruce Wayne had was with Catwomen I will tell you exactly what I am doing. I'm writing a story from the point of view of a child Batman had with a Tamaranian female when they were twenty. So in other words I kinda made up half of it but am going on with all of the other characters and yes, the rest of the teen titans will come into the picture. This is just a year before it. This has nothing to do with Terra by the way. I figured that some people would think that because of the whole Butterfly clip she has/had in her hair. Flames are welcome as long as they have good critism and feedback. It's not as dark as I'm Not Like You (if you call that dark) but it will be in some places.On a lighter note Orlando Bloom is hot and I hope you enjoy the story. _

_**K of Blades - **Thanks for your input. I kinda of change it. Just a little bit. _

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

_The only person I own is the girl who is guiding you through the story who will remain un-named for now._

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 1**

**Rebellious and Uncertain **

Imagine being the child of a man so powerful, so brilliant in his time that not even his own daughter is appreciated. Imagine knowing that the one person you want to get close too is not allowed to get close to you. Imagine being in a world where everyone is living in their own adventure and you just have to stand there and watch. Imagine growing up in a world full of violence and hate and the one thing that you want to do can never happen. I've always wanted to be someone that my father says I'm not. Is he lying? Is he trying to tear me away from the two things I want most? To be loved and to fight. Maybe one day I will have these things, but all I know is that I just can't sit around and listen to my father.

"Do you miss your mother"

I blinked quickly, slowly coming out of my mind. I get trapped in it alot. I think too much. Too many thoughts, too many pains. I paused for awhile. My mother. I have a photo of her in my room. She was beautiful. "I never met her. She died when I was a baby. I grew up with my father"

"Bruce Wayne" She asked. I nodded in reply. Parents, you either love them or you hate them. In my case, I hate him.

"Now I want you to tell me who else lives with you and what they're like." She told me as she twiddled with a strand of her hair.

I paused again. What was I supposed to say? I absolutely hate counsellors. Three days ago I wrote a depressing short story for English. The teacher took one look at it and immediately requested that my prescence was required at counselling once a week. My father on the otherhand took one look at it and said"I wonder why their not asking you to go twice a week." He was joking, I know he was. But it just rubbed me the wrong way, it always does.

Sometimes I ask myself why he was never a real father. He was strong, intelligant and powerful but weak at the same time. He lost someone he loved and I will always understand that. I suppose I never really will. I can't remember my mother. All I have is a photograph, no memories whatsoever. I don't know what it's like to have a mother. I grew up in a house full of celebrities and sugar high kids.

The counsellor knocked on her desk"Hello, is anyone in there"

I rolled my eyes and decided that I did not like her one bit. She was treating me unfairly. She was treating me like a child and I must say, I am not a child. A teenager maybe, but in no way a child.

"Well, there's Alfred. He's funny and he's like a part of my family. Bab's vists heaps so it kinda feel's like she lives there."

"Babs" The counsellor asked,

"Barbara Gorden. Bubbly, funny and the most coolest person I have ever met in my life"I told her.

She raised an perfectly plucked eyebrow which made her forehead crinkle up"Who else"

I ignored the tension in her forehead and my attention was grabbed by something outside the window. I looked at the beautiful creature. How I wish I could be like it, free.

"Pardon me miss but I fear you are not paying any attention. Now please answer my question, who else"

I quickly decided I would not make her anymore stressed then she was now. I didn't blame her for being stressed. I was called Teachers Pet alot at school. It's not my fault that the teachers were extra nice to me. Their only extra nice cause my fathers Bruce Wayne. No one wants to get on his bad side except me and maybe Richard but he just does it for fun"Oh, well there's Richard. Richard Grayson"

"The circus boy"

I nodded slowly. The circus boy. I didn't like the way she said that. Like he was some sort of freak.

"Tell me about him"

"Intelligant, annoying and my best friend. He has this motorbike, it's so cool but he has to wait awhile before he can actually ride it legally. He promised me that the second he could ride it he would take me to the park. The park is totally amazing it has...oh sorry" I told her as she raised an eyebrow in effort to make me stop babbling.

"Now tell me about your life"

I paused again. She was making me feel uncomfortable. It was so hard to leave out the bits about your mother being Tamaranian and your father being Batman. She tapped her pencil impaitently on her desk and I resisted the urge to grab it out of her hand."I don't want to talk about it" I told her. Well, that was a lie. I wanted to talk about it. I was just being too cautious. I could of told her about my life and forgotten everything that my father had said. But if I did he would never forgive me. Even someone like Batman didn't like memories.

My father met my mother when they were both twenty at a Charity Ball. A Charity Ball, I could never picture my father at one of those. My parents fell instantly in love and she fell pregnant. My mother was from Tamaran and my father was a skilled fighter. She died a year later and left him with me but he didn't let that get in his way. He left me with Alfred most of the time while he wandered the streets fighting crime. He was never a real father but I got used to that. When I was twelve he took in a boy called Richard . He was quiet and mysterious and didn't like to speak much about his past. My father took him in to train him but he never trained me. I don't know why he never trained me. Sometimes I think that he never accepted my mother's strange powers and that he will never accept what I can do. Since the day I turned ten, whenever Batman would go out at night I would go to the training room and practice. I trained myself, I don't know how but I had the instinct to do so and I pray to god that I succeeded. Babs, a bubbly brunette came over all the time since I was three. We went to school together and ever since then we've been friends. When she came over all the time I used to think it was because of me. How stupid was I? My father was training both of them and leaving me out. Gradually over time Richard became Robin and Babs became Batgirl. I hated that. She wasn't even his daughter and he named her after himself. What did I ever do to make him throw me away like a peice of paper? I remember being so angry when she became Batgirl. It was like he replaced me. He replaced his own daughter with her best friend. I remember Richard talking to me about it. He knew how I felt about the situation, he was the only one. But not even he knows that I train myself every night. But what would you do if you were in a house full of superheroes? I felt like an outcast. I suppose there was Alfred and I could never say that he didn't count. He was like my grandfather and I love him for it. Then there's Diana. She's like a big sister. I can always talk to her and she will always listen. The only person I don't talk too is my father. I swear the only time he talked to me was when my grades were slipping. He never knew why though. That was when Babs became Batgirl and Richard and her shared their first kiss. She told me about it and I felt so angry. Of couse I didn't show it but I felt so cheated. My own flesh and blood had replaced me and my two best friends were kissing. I grew up in a house full of adventure while I was the only one not sharing it with them. I was alone in my own world, all by myself. Okay, well really I wasn't. Diana was always there for me, but she was a superhero too. She didn't know what it felt like. She told me that my mother died fighting and that my father is scared that he will lose the one thing that connects her to him. But I just think he doesn't believe in me.

"If you don't want to talk about it yet it's fine" The counsellor reassured me. "Now, tell me more about your relationship with your father"

I closed my eyes for a second. Relationship, what relatonship"I hate him" I muttered"He never talks to me. He's either too busy with work or with Richard and Babs"

The counsellor grew alarmed"What does he do with Richard and Babs"

I quickly grew red"No! My father...tutors them in...french" I told her.

The counsellor fell back in her chair"Oh, well I think we shall call it a night. Mr..um...Alfred is waiting for you outside. I will see you next week"

I nodded and quickly made my way out the door. "Hi Alfred"

Alfred smiled"Good evening Miss Wayne" He said as he opened the door to the limo.

I sat inside and made an expression to myself like I was going to puke. It was disgusting how rich my father was. All I wanted was to be normal, to be like everyone else. I'm not, my father is rich and selfish with a daughter that's half alien. Half alien, I sound like I should be in a science lab. When the car jerked forward and I realised we were there I hopped out before Alfred could open the door for me. I hated when he did that. It made me feel like royalty. I am in no way royal and I hate being treated like someone I'm not.

"Hey, how's the counsellor" Richard smirked as he came down the stairs.

"Shut up Dick" I told him and was proud to note that the 'Dick' bit was well emphasised.

But he smirked again away, he was used to it. At least he acknowledged my presence. My father was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and he hadn't even nodded in my direction"Hey dad" I said, making sure I emphasised the dad. I suppose I just wanted to remind him that he was a dad and that he did have a daughter.

He looked up from his paper and raised an eyebrow"Your home early"

I practically wanted to burst from this comment"Yeah, we all know that sucks" I snapped as I headed to my room. Okay, I admit I was a little over the top. He only stated a fact.

"Miss Wayne, aren't you having dinner" Alfred asked me.

"I'm not hungry" I said calmly as I continued my way upstairs.

I stopped for a second to listen to how they carried on after my short but angry performance.

"Alfred could you please pass me the butter " Bruce Wayne said.

I practically screamed as I slammed the door. I hate him so much! I suppose I'm just being a typical teenager but I really really hate him. Okay, scratch that, I am being a typical teenager. He was doing what nearly every parent would do. Ignore and move on. Rule number two in the parenting book of...parenting.

"Can I come in" A familiar voice asked.

"Sure, whatever" I replied as Richard came into the room now disguised as Robin.

"Look I really have to go but I just wanted to say sorry"

I looked up alarmed"Sorry for what"

He sat down beside me"Your a great person and you know that I think the world of you. It's just that ever since Batman recruited me and Babs I just feel so distant if you know what I mean"

Him and Babs. He made it sound like they're a couple"That was years ago" I told him as I turned away.

He got up and made his way to the door"He really cares about you"

I laughed when he left. Like my father really cares about me. All my father cares about is his Batmobile and his work. I didn't blame him about the car. If I had a car as cool as the one he's got then yes, I would care about it alot. He just has to learn that he's a father and I have to learn that I'm his daughter.

I cautiously opened the door to check that they had left. I carefully sneaked into the training room and locked the door behind me. I faced my palm towards the roof creating what looked like a white flame. I quickly turned my palm making it disappear. If only he accepted me for who I am. I can be a superhero. I want to be a superhero. Why wouldn't he let me? What was he afraid of? I went towards the punching bag and started to let out all my anger. I have alot. It's all really pathetic. I did a back flip and my landing was terrible. I usually could do it, I just couldn't concentrate. If I can't concentrate, I can't fight. If I can't fight, I'm useless. I wandered back to my room making sure I wasn't to be seen by anyone. Locking the door I pulled out something from underneath my bed. Alfred had bought it for me for my fifteenth birthday and made me promise not to show anyone. It was beautiful, it was my own costume. It was made of black silvery material that glistened when ever I moved. The costume was made to look like I have wings. Like a bird or a bat. But I didn't want to be a bird or a bat. Those animals were somehow linked to my father. I promised myself that one way or another, I would become a superhero. No matter what my father said. I blasted Bowling for Soup on my stereo and started dancing to 1985. I wonder what my life would of been like if my mother was still alive. I wonder if my father thinks about it too. I stopped dancing for a second. I could make out the faint ringing of my cellphone. I looked at the name printed across the screen 'Batmobile.' "Great." I muttered to myself.

"What do you want" I asked as I picked up the phone.

"I can't hear you" A voice said distantly.

I quickly turned off the stereo.

"Bowling for Soup eh" I heard Robin chuckle in the background.

"Hey it's me" A voice said which I instantly recognised as Batgirl.

"Babs, hey whats up and what are you all doing in P.U's car"

I heard my father grunt and Robin started laughing.

"What the hell does P.U stand for" I heard Batman ask,

"Parental Unit" Robin told him.

"I made him take us out for icecream" Batgirl told me.

"Oh" Was all I said. He never took me out for icecream.

"Look, Richard thinks he can beat me in a game of Minature Golf so that's where were going tomorrow okay"

"Fine with me" I replied.

"Ok, I'll pick you and Richard up at eleven" She told me.

"Sure, bye" I said before hanging up.

They sure sounded like they were having heaps of fun. I suppose I should just let it go. Minature Golf, I had never played that before but the last time we went bowling, it got competitive. It ended with a bruise on Richard's arm and Babs on a winning streak. This is gonna be a blast.

_Authors Note: To be continued or not to be continued? That is the question. _

_I would really appreciate your input on this story since it is the first chapter. It doesn't seem like a story but it will continue into one I promise. About all the scrolling down well I just thought it might be easier to read. Instead of it being all scrunched up. _

_Yes, if you say P.U out loud it does seem like your saying something or someone smells. I'm so pathetic. _

**_Question: Can someone please give me names of villians in Gotham City? I would really appreciate it. If not, I'll just make some up. By the way, did Batman ever get The Joker? Cause if he didn't...Muwha ha ha! You never know what's around the corner :) _**


	2. Questions that Remain Unanswered

_Authors Note: No! The Tamaranien female was not Starfire. The female had Batman's baby when she was twenty so there's no way that could be Starfire. No this is not a Raven/Robin story but Raven will come into the picture much sooner then you think. And yes, the teen titans will come later. And so will the romance. But theres something special in this chapter especially for all the romantics._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the girl who is telling the story. Who will still remain un-named. Oh, and I don't own Spongebob pyjamas either. But I wish I had a pair. Oh, then life would be grand. _

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 2**

**Questions That Remain Unanswered**

Beep Beep Beep! My early morning groan was muffled by the constant beeping of my alarm clock. I hit my alarm clock hard and the beeping suddenly stopped. I softly rubbed my eyes to get used to the blinding light that was shining through my open window"Thanks Alfred, thanks alot" I muttered as I got out of bed. He always did this to me. He did this to everyone. He held in his posession the most valued thing in the Wayne Mansion. No, not the Batmobile.The remote control. This control has control of everything in the house. It can lock doors, open them, turn on the oven, the alarm system, open the secret door to the Batcave and yes, open curtains. I put my hand up to the window pane and touched the cold glass. Dad was out in the garden talking on his phone. I quickly pulled the curtains shut, knowing that the minute I turned my back they would open again. I slowly made my way to the kitchen.

"And what would the young lady like for breakfast"

"Coffee Alfred, coffee" I told him as I collapsed onto one of the chairs.

A few moments later Alfred came out with a tray of bagels and a rather large pot of coffee.

"Relying on caffeine to get you through the chaos of Minature Golf" Richard asked me as he came downstairs.

"Ha ha, very funny. I've actually never played Minature Golf before but since our last trip to Tenpin Bowling turned out to be quite...amusing I am actually, very excited"

"You should be" Richard pointed out as he grabbed a bagel"Nice pyjamas by the way" He told me grinning from ear to ear.

I looked down at my Spongebob pyjamas and tried to hide my embarrassment"So, how's the crime fighting going" I asked him.

He ran his hands through his jet black hair. He always did that when he was nervous or didn't know what to say. "Quiet as usual" Was all he said.

I raised my eyebrow"Richard, you can tell me. I've gotten over the whole 'I can't be a superhero thing'"

He knew I was lying. He knew me too well. I could see the guilt in his eyes and I tried to ignore it"Be ready in an hour" He told me as he quickly raced upstairs.

"The whole superhero thing" Alfred asked.

I quickly gulped down my bagel"You know Alfred" I said without looking at him.

"Well, apparently I don't" He relpied.

"Come on Alfred. The whole, 'I have a daughter who has superpowers but I'm not going to train her I'll just train her two only friends"

Alfred raised an eyebrow then went back to the kitchen. I went to my room to get ready. Why did Alfred ask me that question? He was the one who bought me my costume. He had to know about the whole issue, otherwise he wouldn't of bought me it.

"Tartar sauce" I whispered to myself as I headed upstairs. _(Spongebob people)_

"Hurry up" Babs yelled for the fifteenth time.

"I'm coming" I yelled back as I slid down the staircase and joined her and Richard in the backseat of her BMW. Yes, it is her's, but she can't drive. Not legally anyway. She just likes to tell us she'll come pick us when she really can't. Richard tells her she's pathetic but she doesn't care.

"Whose driving" I asked.

"I am" Bruce Wayne told me as he got into the front seat.

An expression of pure disgust and confusion covered my face"Help" I whispered to Richard.

He shrugged his shoulders and leaned forward. He patted my father on his back and grinned"Come on P.U, lets be on our way"

My father sighed while rolling his yes"Well, this is going to be weird"

And 'weird' it was. The silence was completely awkward and unnerving. Not to add his choice of music and Richard's continuous laughter. Well Richard's laugh wasn't strange, it was sort of cute but that's not the idea.

"Were here" Bruce Wayne told us as he parked the car.

"Finally" Babs muttered under her breath.

When we got to the counter to pay for our tickets the man behind the register flushed a bright shade of red. The fact that the famous Bruce Wayne was standing right in front of him made him quite speechless.

"Three students, one adult please" Bruce Wayne asked him quite calmly. He was probably quite used to this.

The man insisted he carry our golf clubs and balls as we headed towards the first hole. Bruce Wayne insisted that we could carry them ourselves but the man insisted he was perfectly fine with it. Turns out he wasn't 'perfectly fine with it'. He was shaking so bad he looked like he was about to drop everything he was carrying. Luckily the first hole wasn't that far away and as soon as we got our equipment Bruce Wayne handed him a tip and he shuffled off into the distance looking quite pleased with himself.

"Want to go first" Richard asked me.

"Uh, I don't know how to play" I told him.

He grinned and made an effort to show me how. I felt like I was going to die as he put his arms around me and showed me how to hold the club. I seriously wanted the floor to swallow me up as everyone stared at us. Luckily (for him) he didn't realise.

"Got it" He asked me,

"I think she has" Babs giggled.

I quickly took a peek to see how my father reacted to this little display but he was acting like he didn't even notice. Babs on the otherhand was giggling like mad and I shot her a 'please stop it' look.

"Two! Crap thats pretty good for a beginner" Babs told me,

"Well she learnt from the best" Richard said smiling which quickly turned into a groan when Babs elbowed him in the stomach.

After we had gotten to the thirty fourth hole it was obvious that the competition was between my father and Richard.

I quickly looked at the score card. Bruce was on fourty five, Richard was on fourty six and me and Babs were both on sixty three.

"I suck" Babs complained as her golf ball missed the hole by, lets just say alot.

"Me too" I told her. Suddenly I felt something grab my bum and I spun around to find a thirty year old man with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Back off jerk" Babs told him as she moved forward to hit him but I was too quick. I quickly did a move I had practiced off of a Kung Fu movie and the intoxicated man fell to the ground with a thud.

"Where on earth did you learn that" Richard asked me.

"Yeah, since when did Batman start training you" Babs asked me quietly but not quietly enough.

"He hasn't" Bruce Wayne told her as he moved forward. I stood my ground as he towered above me"Where the hell did you learn that" He asked quietly but sternly.

"I taught myself" I told him causing Richard and Babs eyes to widen.

"I told you never to do that" He said.

"No you didn't" I corrected him"You've never said a word to me about that or let alone anything. You just never trained me and expected me to sit alone at night and watch"

He just stood there and didn't say a single word. I couldn't even tell by the look on his face if he cared or not. He just stood there with a blank face, as usual.

"It's just to keep fit" I lied to him. Maybe he did believe me, I'll never know. I tried to ignore Richard and Babs faces as we drove home. They were comletely shocked at the skill I had. Maybe I could do more for all they know.

"Wow, that was...interesting" Richard told me when we got home.

"Yeah, I never expected you to be a Kung Fu expert" Babs said.

"I'm not. I can only do that move, nothing else" I lied.

I didn't want them to find out. I knew that would just laugh at me if they knew that my life long dream was to become a superhero. I didn't even think that Babs knew about my powers. I knew Richard knew because I told him last year but even he didn't know exactly what I could do.

"Oh, self defence, that would make sense" Babs told me unaware that I had just lied. Richard wasn't too sure. I could tell he knew something was up but I tried to ignore his stare.

"I'm gonna get a soda does anyone else want one" Babs asked.

"No thanks" I told her and Richard just shook his head.

"Self defence" Richard asked when she had left"Come on, you know you can tell me anything"

"There's nothing to tell" I told him.

"Okay, well do you want to go for a walk" He asked me. I was just about to say yes when my father opened the door. "Richard, you need to train" He said sternly without looking at me"Sorry" Richard told me as he followed Bruce Wayne into the distance. So that was it. Crime fighting always came first. Friends came second. Well I was going to show them. I stormed up to my room. I slammed the door and opened the box under my bed. I stared at the beautiful costume. I didn't care what was happening. I needed to go out and I needed to do something. I slowly stroked the material with my fingers and ran a finger through my hair. This was it. Tonight I was going to go and do something that I should of done a long time ago.

Authors Note: Ooooooooooo, I wondering what she's talking about.

Thanks for the villian names by the way. And the reviews. Very much appreciated. : )


	3. Open Window

Authors Note: Her mother is not Starfire.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of these characters except for the girl who is telling the story. Who is still un-named for reasons unknown.

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 3**

**Open Window**

_They say that the eyes are the window to the soul. I would give anything to see into your eyes again. Maybe one day you'll come back to me. But we both knew that you couldn't stay._

**-**

I slowly opened my window letting the cold air surround me. I stared out into the darkness of the night. The stars illuminated the peaceful water and shone in the sky like fireflies. I stepped out onto the ledge. This was my beginning. I do not know what I was afraid of. If I fell I could always fly. It was something that was passed onto me from my mother. My father only passed on his stubbornness and his dark brown hair. I had inherited my mother's eyes. A mixture of dark and light blue. I closed my eyes for just a moment then jumped into the darkness of the night. The wind flew around me as I glided over the water. It was wonderful, I never really flew around much. My costume made me blend in which was a good thing because people would talk and the news would capture my father's attention. I did not want him to know what I was doing but deep down inside I knew he would find out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time.

I silently flew around avoiding the attention of any night stroller. Fortunately most people knew that strolling the streets of Gotham at night would have it's fair share of danger. I flew towards the bank knowing that The Gotham Bank was tried at least twice a week. Only the most skilled robbers would try to steal from the well known bank, knowing that Batman, Robin and sometimes Batgirl would be hot on his or her tail. Batgirl and Robin would sometimes go on their own hoping to capture any well known crook before Batman could make an appearance. Unfortuantely this never worked and always led to Batman and his proteges to 'busting' the criminals as a team. I knew that one day Robin would leave them. I don't know when but one day he would leave Gotham City and go somewhere new. Batgirl on the otherhand would stay with Batman forever. She loves it here. She would never leave unless she has too.

And for me. Gotham City was my home and always will be no matter what.

I stood on the ledge of the window waiting for the alarm to go off.

Luckily for me, I was there first before Batman and his proteges could arrive.

I dove into the bank when the loud beeping sound went off and checked my watch. I knew I had hardly any time before the local superheroes would arrive. I smiled to myself picturing the looks on their faces when they found out that someone else had beaten them to it.

"I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you" I told the criminals.

"Yeah well, your not us are you" One of them said.

I quickly looked at my watch.

My first 'battle' was going to be a peice of cake.

I shot a white beam at the first criminal causing him to fall to the floor. The second criminal ran at me and I back flipped while shooting another bolt causing him to have the same fate as his friend. Suddenly a car came screeching to a halt and I instantly recognised it as the Batmobile. That was way too quick. Leaving the last criminal to Batman I flew towards the open window in which I had arrived.

"Who are you" The man asked me.

I stood on the ledge of the window"You make it up." and with that, I flew back home beaming from ear to ear.

"There's a new superhero in town" Diana said as she dropped todays newspaper onto the table.

"Yeah we know. Last night when we went to the bank two criminals were down except for one. When we asked him who it was he didn't answer but said she could fly and shoot bolts"

Cheese and rice! I knew I should of knocked him down when I had the chance. Well, I had learnt from my first mistake. Knock down any eye witnesses. Well, as long as their guilty.

"She" Diana asked.

I didn't like the way she said that. Like she expected me to be a guy.

"Yup, she. He didn't know her age but said she had wings" Richard replied.

I coughed. He (the criminal) thought I had wings. How stupid could you get? It's my freakin costume!

Richard looked at me with an raised eyebrow"Anyway, they've named her 'The Black Butterfly'"

I smiled to myself. I like the name. It suited me. It had nothing to do with Bats or Birds which made me very happy.

"The Black Butterfly. I like the name. It sounds sexy" Diana said and I coughed again.

They all looked at me and I wished I hadn't been so obvious. "Yeah, I like the name too" I told them which made them go back to the newspaper.

"What does Bruce think" Diana asked.

I listened closely. Finding out what my father thinks about the whole thing was very interesting.

"He wants to uncover her identity." Richard told her.

"So I suppose since she can fly and shoot bolts that means she's an alien" Babs asked.

Richard and Diana exchanged looks and then they both nodded.

"She's from Tamaran" Bruce Wayne said as he came downstairs.

"Tamaran? What would someone from Tamaran be doing on Earth" Diana asked.

Bruce looked at her strangely and I imediantely realised that the fact they thought I was a full alien was not a good thing. My mother was from Tamaran and I knew this was going to bring back unwanted memories.

"I don't know" Was all Bruce Wayne managed to say as he grabbed a plate of bacon and headed back upstairs. Diana and Richard exchanged looks again and Babs shrugged at me.

"I wonder who she is" Richard asked out loud and took a cup of coffee from Alfred.

Alfred raised an eyebrow as he passed me and I knew that he knew exactly who the 'new superhero' was. I also knew that I could trust Alfred and he wouldn't tell a soul unless Bruce Wayne himself asked.

"Richard can I talk to you" I asked him after breakfast that morning.

"Right now's not a good time" He said without looking at me.

"Well then later" I asked.

He sighed then looked at me"Wanna play playstation"

"I thought you were busy" I said.

"Change of plans" He told me grinning.

"Orlando Bloom is so hot" I told him. Instantly regretting my remark.

"I suppose that's why you chose him" Richard said his eyes still on the screen.

We were playing LOTR-The Return of the King on playstation and trying to shoot down one of those Elephant thingys.

"Come on. Hurry up and die already" Richard yelled at the screen.

I took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Great, you made us lose...Whats so funny" He asked.

I stifled my giggles"Nothing, absolutely nothing" I told him.

He raised an eyebrow then noticed something outside and looked at the ground.

I turned to where he was looking and I saw my dad walk past.

"Whats the problem" I asked him.

He sighed"No problem."

"Richard Grayson, you sighed. There has to be some sort of problem" I told him.

He shook his head"No problem"

"Are you sure"I asked him.

"I can't tell you." He told me"I wish I could"

I looked at him strangely then jumped as the door quickly opened.

"Can I talk to her, alone" Bruce Wayne asked Richard as he entered the room.

"Don't do anything stupid" Richard whispered to me before he left the room.

"You need to stay away from him" Bruce Wayne told me.

"What" I asked him.

"He hasn't been concentrating lately" He said.

"And you think this is my fault" I yelled.

"He needs to concentrate" He told me before leaving the room.

I could hear the stress in his tone. What was he talking about? Why would Richards concentration have to do with me? I picked up the phone and dialed her mobile number.

"Babs, please come over" I begged.

"I'm downstairs but yeah, I'll get some chocolate off Alfred"

I smiled as I hung up the phone. If Babs couldn't cure a confused and upset heart then no one could.

"Chocolate" Babs offered. I took what has to of been my nineteenth piece of chocolate and crammed it into my mouth. "Now, tell me what's wrong" She said.

"That's the thing, I don't know whats wrong" I told her.

"Ah, denial. That's the first stage" We both erupted into fits of laughter at the tone of her voice but soon were stopped by a knock at the door.

"Ah, Babs, time to go" Richard told her.

"Oh, I'm coming" Babs told me"Word is Batman wants to find this Black Butterfly girl."

I smiled and nodded as she left. I needed to get out and I did not care that my father was out looking for me. I put on my costume and opened my window. The nightly breeze was warmer then usual. The warmness of the air was quite unbelievable actually.

I flew gracefully above the water. The government was sending a diamond to Jump City. It was to spend the night in Gotham and half the city knew that someone was going to steal it, or at least try.

"I'm asking you nicely. Please put the diamond back where it belongs" I said looking at the criminals. There were only two this time but they both had guns pointed at me. The women holding the diamond put it into her pocket"I've heard alot about you. Let's see if your worth the effort" The gun made a clicking noise and then bullets sprayed out of it's tip. Her partner started shooting as well and I flew around trying to dodge them. Suddenly something that looked like my father had made hit the women in the head and sprayed a gas around her and her partner. They started coughing and then fell to the floor. I turned around and there was Batman and Batgirl. It got me so angry. They were like father and daughter standing there together in battle stance. I wanted to scream something at him but knew it was best not too and before they could identify me I flew out the window. I was flying over buildings when a something grabbed my leg pulling me onto a rooftop. I winced in pain and untangled the rope. I was about to stand up when I found out who the owner was. His eyes were masked and I was one of the only ones that knew their true color.

"Who are you" Robin asked as he made an attempt to grab my mask. I quickly grabbed his hand. I was stronger then I looked. A sly grin formed around his mouth and his grip tightened. I winced out in pain and noted that his grip lightened. Robin had more intense training them me and he was prepared. Knowing that I was distracted he pulled off my mask with his other hand.

"Holy cow"

And that was the exact moment that I knew I was busted.


	4. Hiding the Truth

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters except for the girl. Who will be named in chapters to come. It's taken me ages to come up with a name for her. I don't know why.

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 4**

**Hiding the Truth**

_You hid everything from me. You hid her, you hid yourself. Sometimes I ask myself why? Why did you run? Why haven't you come back? Why don't you ever want to see me again? Apparently theres someone else in your life now. Someone who replaced me. You can't be replaced. You will never be replaced. I thought you cared, obviously I was wrong. _

-

I blinked. I was caught, busted, found out. All those sayings reminded me of my father and I wondered what I was going to say to him when Richard told.

"Holy cow" Robin repeated again. Suddenly his communicator went off and he snapped back to reality"Just go, get out of here. I'll deal with your father. How could you of been so stupid"

"Richard, please" I begged.

"Just go, I'll deal with you later" He disappeared back into the night and left me standing there. He was angry. I had lied to him and now he was angry. What was he going to say to my father? I couldn't imagine my fathers face if he knew. Now I had dragged Richard into the middle of this. I never expected for him to be the first person to find out. Not him. He was going to be the first person I would tell. Now I didn't have to tell him. He had found out for himself and now he was angry. I lifted off the ground and made my way back home. I wish tomorrow morning would never come.

I turned off the beeping of my alarm clock and made my way downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the table and I gulped.

"Me and Batman nearly caught that Butterfly girl last night" Babs told me as she ate a peice of toast.

"Batman and I" Diana corrected.

Babs rolled her eyes and "Oh." Was all I managed to say.

"Poor Robin didn't get to have any of the fun. Where were you by the way Richard" Babs asked.

I expected Richard to glance at me but he kept his cool"On the otherside of town" He said.

"Thats a shame" Babs told him"It was actually quite fun. When she raised her arms it made it look like she had wings. It was kinda weird but it had the coolest material."

Richard nodded like he was listening but really was paying no attention at all. He hadn't told them what he knew. He lied to them like I lied to him.

"Richard where were you last night? If you had been there we could of caught The Black Butterfly" Bruce Wayne said as he came downstairs. I quickly grabbed a newspaper and hid my face with it. Richard noticed and he glanced at me. "I'm sorry but why do we want to catch her. She hasn't done anything wrong" He was sticking up for me. I had lied to him and he was sticking up for me. Lying to the old bats face. Lying to the man that took him in when he had no where else to go.

"Because we need to know who were dealing with thats all. It's just something we need to know" Bruce Wayne told him as he sat down.

Richard shrugged then left the room. I should of gone after him but it would of been too obvious. Plus, my father had told me to stay away from him. Since when did I ever listen to my father? I got up from the table and followed Richard upstairs.

"Richard, I'm so sorry" I told him.

He stopped and turned around. He couldn't be mad with me. It was something that was in my blood. " I just wish I never found out" He told me.

I understood why. He had to keep a secret from someone who trusted him with his own life. It must feel horrible"I never meant you too" I told him.

"Their all going to find out one way or another. You must of realised that"

"I did, but Richard you don't know what it's like. I felt like I was locked up in some cage. Like my dreams were being shattered, my soul was being taken away. I know it sounds silly Richard but you have to believe me. It's what I want, it's what I have to become"

"Everyone has to become someone. You just have to be who you already are. If your father finds out he will kill us both"

"Then don't tell him"

"Wasn't planning on it"

"Thank you" I said quietly.

"Anytime" Richard told me as a smile crept onto his face.

I smiled back at him. He understood me like noone else could. It was wonderful.

"So you wanna practice" He asked me. A confused look appeared across my face"Your dad goes out every Monday, Wednesdays and Saturdays for meetings so I thought we could train together"

I smiled"Sure, meet you in the training room tomorrow at eight"

"Make it six and I'll be there"

I groaned but nodded anyway. I hate mornings, epescially early mornings. Why was he helping me? If Bruce Wayne ever found out we would be in big trouble. What would he do to Richard? If he ever found out that Richard was lying and doing things behind his back then he'd never hear the end of it.

"Sorry about last night"

I turned around to find Babs walking towards me and Richard sped off in the other direction.

"What's his problem" Babs asked.

I shrugged and she handed me a box of chocolates. I looked at her strangely and this time she shrugged"I feel bad for ditching you last night"

"It wasn't your fault" I told her as I offered her one of the chocolates.

"Wouldn't it be cool if your dad would let you join us. Then we could run around together and become a team"

I smiled at her efforts"It would be"

"You would never lie to me would you" She asked.

My face turned a bright shade of red and I hoped she had not noticed. "Where did that come from" I asked her.

"You and Richard look like you've got a secret"

Oh my god. She either knew or was coming very close to the truth. If she was close that must mean that Bruce Wayne is even closer.

"I know me and Richard went out when we were younger but that's over. You can have him now" She told me.

I probably should of felt better since her idea of the secret was no where near the truth but it didn't"Uh, no way! Me and Richard..no, not happening. Never in a million years"

"If you say so" Babs told me but she was grinning from ear to ear.

I walked off in the other direction. My life was getting way too confusing. I wish I could just tell them so I can stop feeling so strange.

I woke up the next morning with butterflies squirming through my stomach. I don't know why I felt so nervous. I tied my hair into a ponytail and put my tracksuit on. I tip-toed down the hallway and went inside the training room.

"Your late" A voice said causing me to jump in the air in fright.

"Jeez Richard you scared me" I told him.

"You should be prepared for anything at anytime" He told me as he came closer"Expect the unexpected and keep your eyes peeled"

"Expect the unexpected, eyes peeled, got it" I replied.

"It's not a joke"

"I'm not laughing"

"Then throw a punch at me"

"What"

"Hit me"

"No"

"Fine" and with that he threw a punch at me but I quickly dodged it. He quickly stuck his foot out causing me to trip over it.

"Jeez Richard" I told him as I got back up.

"Come on"

"Can I use my powers"

"Powers? Isn't that an unfair advantage"

"Fine" and with that I threw a punch at him but he blocked me. He back flipped and landed gracefully.

"Bring it on"

I ran towards him. Eyes peeled for any sudden move. I quickly threw a punch but he blocked me. He tried to kick me but I back flipped.

"Impressive"

"Thank you"

I punched him again but he grabbed my arm and swung me over his shoulder. Even though I was lying on the ground I managed to trip him up. Unfortuantely it didn't go as I expected and he landed right on top of me.

"Impressive"

"Thank you"

The silence was extremely uncomfortable as we lay there on top of eachother. It took me 5 seconds to snap back to reality and realise that we shouldn't be in this postion.

"Sorry"

"Yeah, me too" I said as we quickly jumped up. I turned away from him trying to hide my face which had turned a bright shade of red.

"Okay, well, nice practice I'll see you later"

"Yeah, see you later"

"Okay, well I'm gonna go now"

"Yeah, me too"

"Okay, bye,'

"Yeah, bye"

Richard quickly walked out of the room leaving me stand there like a blubbering idiot.

"What did you do to Richard and why are you in the training room"

I quickly jumped in fright.

"Babs, seriously! I didn't do anything to him"

She raised an eyebrow"Okay, then why are you in the training room"

"Um...I got lost" I got lost! I've lived here all my life how on earth could I of ever gotten lost?

"Okay, are you sick or something"

"Uh, no, I'm fine so you wanna catch a movie or something"

"Sorry your dad kind of wants us to train"

"Again?'

"Yeah, sorry,'

"Okay well I'll see you later"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Your father wants to talk to you" Alfred told me as I walked past him

"What" I asked.

"He wants you to meet him in his office" He told me as he left before I could ask him anymore questions. Why would he want to talk to me? Cheese and rice! He knew. That's why he wants to talk to me.

I knocked quietly on his door. He's not there, I'll just leave.

"Yes" Oh crap.

"It's me."

"Come in and take a seat" I did what I was told. I had never been in his office before. When I was little I would press my ear against the door to listen into his conversations. I liked to pretend I was a spy.I don't do that anymore.

"Is there something you want to tell me" He asked me as he looked at a file of papers on his desk.

"You called me here, remember"

"Yes, I know that but is there something you would like to tell me"

"Uh, no."

"Are you sure"

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Your mother was a great person." I gulped. What was this leading too? He had never talked about my mother before. "She was captivating and kind and respected. She knew what was going to be passed on to you and she told me that one day you would be great."

I blinked. "Um, well, thanks for telling me" I wanted to hit myself for saying that. Why couldn't I of said something more intelligant or thoughtful?

"Okay well if you need to tell me anything...important, you know where to find me"

I nodded and quickly got out of the room before something more stranger happened.

"Wow, that was weird"

"What was weird" I quickly jumped in fright.

"Jeez Richard, please stop doing that"

He grinned at me but then is grin turned into a frown and he put a hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong" I asked him.

"Nothing"

"Richard Grayson, I can tell when somethings wrong now tell me"

"Well I've been having these weird headache's lately. I think someone's trying to contact me"

"Trying to contact you"

"Yeah, it's weird but I have this feeling. Like she's trying to tell me something"

I blinked"She"

"Yeah, I can see her. She's looking into a mirror and trying to contact me."

I blinked again. A girl was trying to contact Richard. This was worse then I thought.

"Don't tell anyone okay" Richard told me.

"Sure, now were even"

"I guess we are" He told me, the grin coming back to his face.

I went back to my room deep in thought of what Richard was experiencing. Suddenly a jolt of pain sprung from my back and I fell to the floor in pain. I screamed out in agony as the pain climbed up my back and back down again. I put a hand to where it hurt the most and gasped. I pulled back my hand like it was on fire and stared at the white liquid. My hand was covered in a glistening white liquid and I screamed again. It was horrible, I felt like I was dying and I couldn't do a single thing.


	5. Just Breathe

Authors Note: Italics are the change of perspective. In this case it turns into third person.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters except for The Black Butterfly.

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 5**

**Just Breathe**

**Pain. Pain is the feeling of a thousand daggers piercing your skin. Pain is the feeling of unseen demons pulling you under. But my pain. My pain is different. My pain is unseen. My pain hurts more then anything else. My pain is killing me. My pain is breaking my heart. My pain is you. And the only thing you can tell me is to keep breathing. **

**-**

"Oh my god, what the hell is happening?" Richard asked as he ran into my room. He quickly came over and held me as I lay dying on the floor covered in a white liquid. "Just breathe," He told me as he cradled me in his arms.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Bruce Wayne yelled as he came running into my room. I could see the pain in both of their eyes as I lay in Richards arms. Nobody knew what was happening. I didn't even know what was happening. Suddenly I heard sobs coming from the corner of the room and I instantly recognised it as Babs.

"We have to call the hospital!" Bruce Wayne yelled.

"And tell them what. She's half alien Bruce! Who know's what they will do to her." Richard told him.

"She needs help," Babs whispered.

My face now was covered in sweat as I lay there gasping for air.

"Where's the blood coming from?" Richard asked.

"It's not blood." Alfred told us as he came into the room. "Every Tamaranien goes through what we would call Puberty. Since she's only half. Half her body wants her to go through this transformation and half of her body doesn't. The pain is most likely unbearable because of the disagreement of her body but she will be fine,"

Everyone looked at Alfred as those as he was crazy but then looked back at me.

"So she'll be okay?" Bruce Wayne asked.

"Yes she will. It is the process of Transformation. Every Tamaranien has a different way of transforming. Miss Wayne, however, is very different."

"What is all this white stuff?" Richard asked.

"Her Starbolts are going haywire but they won't hurt anyone since the power of her starbolts determines from her anger. For now it has just become a liquid."

"Starbolts?" Babs asked.

"From her alien side as well as flying. After this transformation she might be able to shoot them out of her eyes depending on which side of her body wins,"

"She can fly? She never told me that," Babs said quietly.

I gulped. I could hear everything they were saying. Suddenly another jolt of pain found it's way through my body and I closed my eyes.

"Oh my god! She's not breathing!" Richard yelled.

"Alfred, you said she was going to be allright!" Bruce Wayne yelled.

"She will be, just wait," Alfred told them.

The room went silent and as Richard cradled me in his arms. Suddenly another jolt of pain came from my upper back and my eyes shot open in agony.

"Help," I whispered into the stale air.

"We have to do something," Richard said quietly, "She needs our help,"

I closed my eyes again and took some deep breaths.

"She's powerful Bruce, why haven't you ever taught her to fight?" Babs asked softly.

Bruce Wayne stared into my eyes but didn't say a word. I could see the sadness creeping up his body and slowly leaving through his eyes.

I closed my eyes again. The pain that was running through my body was unbearable but the pain in each and everyone of their eyes was something I wished I had never witnessed. I whimpered softly as another jolt of pain washed over my body. "This sucks," I whispered as a weak smile crossed my face.

Richard stared into my eyes, "Just breathe,"

I did what I was told and kept on taking deep breaths.

"How much longer will she have to take this?" Bruce asked.

Alfred pondered for a minute before saying, "I'm sorry, I don't know. All I know is that her body is fighting a war and sooner or later one half will win,"

"She never told me she was an alien," Babs whispered.

"Half alien," Bruce corrected.

Babs looked down at the ground. Lost in her own sorrow. I had lied to her. I had kept a secret from her for twelve years. A secret that would change both of our lifes, forever.

"Richard, I think we should put Miss Wayne on her bed now," Alfred told him.

Richard and Bruce picked me up and put me on my bed.

"I'll go make some tea," Alfred told us as he left the room.

"I'll go help him," Babs said quietly as she quickly followed Alfred.

Was she afraid of me? Was she scared that half an alien inhabited her best friends body? Does she still want to be my friend? Richard picked a towel off the floor and started wiping the white liquid off my hands. "How are you feeling?"

I re-opened my eyes and smiled, "Getting better," I whispered.

"Just get some rest,"

I closed my eyes and drifted off as Richard sat there watching me sleep. It was comforting knowing he was there. I felt safe and protected.

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_Richard sat next to her as she took long deep breaths. He had gotten so scared when he saw her lying on the floor. How could he of gotten scared? Robin the Boy Wonder never got scared only Richard. Richard Grayson, friend by day, crime fighter by night. She had stopped breathing for a few seconds. Alfred had told them she was going to be allright but Richard wasn't so sure. She looked like she was dying. She looked like she was leaving him. They would all find out sooner or later. He probably already knows who she really is. He always knew she was keeping something from him. It made her mysterious and he kind of liked it. Would her father send him away when he found out he too had been keeping something from him? He had nowhere else to go. He didn't want to go anywhere else._

_"Richard she's going to be allright,"_

_Richard looked up at the man that towered over him. One day, he to would be as great._

_"I know," Richard replied as he looked back at the girl sleeping beside him._

_"Good, now you should get some sleep yourself,"_

_"I'm fine," But in fact Richard was not fine. He was scared. He thought he was going to lose her and now that he knew she was going to be fine he needed to watch over her to make sure._

_"It's not a request Richard, it's an order. You have training tomorrow and you need to be ready,"_

_Richard got up and slowly followed Bruce Wayne out of the room. He didn't want to leave her. But he had promised Bruce he would stay away from her. She was getting in the way of his concentration. He needed to concentrate but everytime he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of her._

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled to myself. The pain was gone and I looked relatively normal except for the bags underneath my eyes. I walked to my closet and saw something in the mirror that caught my eye. I quickly stepped back and turned around. There, underneath my right shoulder on my back was a butterfly. But this was no ordinary butterfly. This butterfly was engraved into my skin. Kind of like a tattoo. When I traced my hand around the outline of it, I felt nothing but skin. A black butterfly with silver wings was engraved into my skin. I quickly put on a T-Shirt to cover it up. If my dad saw it, he would know who I am. He would know who the Black Butterfly was. He probably already knows. After last night, it would seem so obvious. Everyone knows the Black Butterfly can fly and shoot white star bolts. Now, the whole household knew that I could fly and shoot white star bolts. They would figure out that it all added up and I would be in big trouble. The freakin thing on my back was a dead giveaway. And yes, if my father found out what I was doing I would be dead.


	6. Jealous Anyone?

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters expect for Kelia and her daughter. Who I have finally named but the name doesn't really suit her. Oh well, I tried. It's just a name. **

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 6**

Jealous anyone?

_You feel like the shadows are taking over you.You close your eyes. Take one last breath. Open them. The one person you've ever loved is standing there with another girl. Their on the rooftop. Talking, laughing, smiling. You fall to the ground. It's not like he cares anymore. But he does. You just don't know it. Sweat forms around your head like a glistening crown of jewels. Your getting weaker. He's laughing. Your falling down. He's smiling. Your sinking deeper. And he's in love with someone else._

The sun shone down that morning. But strangely, not in a good way. The heat was enough to make someone sick. Sick with pain, sick with guilt. Nothing outside swayed. Infact nothing outside moved. Everything was silent, dull in fact. The feeling in the air was enough to make anyone give up. Well you see, thats the thing I love about Babs. Nothing could make her ever give up. She is strong and everything I could never be.

"How are you feeling Miss Wayne?" Alfred asked me as he pulled out a chair.

I smiled thoughtfully as I sat down on the pulled out chair, "I'm fine thanks," I told him. I noticed Babs sitting in the corner of the room and I smiled at her. She didn't smile in return.

"Babs, I'm so sorry I never told you," I said. I waited for her response and knowing Babs it would be quite dramatic.

"Yeah, whatever,"

So she truely was mad. "My mother was Tamaranien, what more do you need to know?" I asked her.

"That you can fly, shoot star bolts and maybe even shoot them out of your eyes,"

"I can't shoot them out of my eyes. My human side won, I think." I told her. Well, what I said was true. If I could shoot bolts out of my eyes I would know and I know that I can't.

"Why didn't you tell me things before? I thought we were friends. Why didn't you trust me?"

"Thats the thing. I did trust you. I trusted that you would keep it but I didn't know how you would react. Finding out that one of your best friends is half alien isn't something you find out everyday,"

"But you told Richard,"

"No I didn't,"

"There you go again, lying to my face,"

"Okay, I did, I'm sorry but don't be mad at Richard, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't tell you,"

"Is this because of three years ago?" She asked me.

"What?"

"Are you just trying to get back at me because I kissed Richard,"

"I don't know what your talking about," I told her but deep down, I knew exactly what she was saying.

"Your jealous. That's why you told Richard and not me. You just needed to share something with him like I did,"

I was speechless for a second. How could she say those things? I needed to share something with him like she did? No.

I took a deep breath. "Babs, I'm not jealous and I don't know what your talking about,"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Revenge, jealously it all leaded to this,"

"I am not jealous!" I yelled,

"You want to know something? I've only come over all these years just to train. I never liked you anyway and to bad Richard's only nice to you because of your dad,"

My anger was at it's boiling point. How dare she say those things to me. I saw Babs flinch and I looked down at my hands to find them glowing white.

"Oh my god, your the...your the Black Butterfly," Babs stuttered as she backed away.

"Control your anger, control your anger" I whispered to myself. Slowly the glowing disappeared and I looked back at Babs, "Hypocrite,"

She raised an eyebrow, "What?" She asked.

"Your a hypocrite, you just lied to my face,"

She looked down at the ground. I could see right through her. "And I thought you would understand," I told her before I turned around. To my surprise Richard was hiding behind the door. He had heard everything.

He walked towards Babs shaking his head and was about to say something but thought better of it. Babs looked like she was about to cry and she turned around and ran. I walked quickly to my room, avoiding eye contact with Richard who was left just standing there.

I slammed my door shut and turned up my stereo real loud. Michelle Branch - Second Chances, filled my ears and I lay down on my bed and grabbed the picture of my mother that stood on my desk. I stared at the picture, wishing she was here. I wish I had gotten to know her. She looked so caring, so beautiful, so understanding. I quickly deleted Babs off speed dial. My quiet way of getting back at people. What she said was horrible but did I deserve it? I had kept part of myself from her for all these years. She had every right to be angry and every right to not want to be my friend anymore. Richard had heard everything. Was it true what she said? Was I jealous and was this my revenge. When I found out they had kissed I had only felt cheated. Was I jealous? I don't know but I never wanted to get revenge. She's one of my best friends and I knew it wasn't her fault. I don't like Richard in that way. In fact I can't like Richard in that way. Were just friends and nothing more.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I knew it, I just knew it,"

"Know what Bruce?" Diana asked.

"I know who the Black Butterfly is,"

"You do?" Diana asked.

"I knew it from the minute I laid eyes on her. I just, tried to ignore it,"

"Tried to ignore what?" Diana asked.

"I promised myself that she wouldn't have the same fate as her mother. That's why I haven't trained her, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I'll lose her."

Diana knew instantly who he was talking about but like Bruce, she too did not want to accept it,

"Lose who?" Diana asked.

"It all makes sense but it has to stop. I won't let her. She's not like Richard and Barbara, I won't let her. She'll end up just like her mother."

"Like Keliea?" Diana asked.

"Just like Keliea. I can't let it happen,"

"Bruce, who are you talking about?" Diana asked even though she knew who it was.

"If she dies I will never forgive myself. If only I was there. Then I could of saved her."

"No one could of saved her Bruce. Do you really think the Black Butterfly is," She couldn't say it.

"Yes, it's Ophelia," Bruce whispered into the air.

"What are you going to do?" Diana asked.

"Confront her I suppose."

"But Bruce, even though we both don't want her to do it. It is her destiny," Diana told him.

"I know it is Di but I can't let her do it,"

"You don't know Bruce, she may not have the same fate as Keliea. You can't stop her. What has to be done, has to be done," Diana told him.

"I know," Bruce replied.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Your father wants to talk to you," Alfred told me.

"That's just great," I said out loud as I wandered out of my room and to my father's office. I suppose he's just checking up on me but why couldn't he of just come here himself. I knocked on the wooden door and suddenly what seemed like two voices talking stopped.

"Come in,"

I did what I was told and opened the door. To my surprise Diana was in there as well. I smiled at her but she did not return the smile.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"You tell me," Bruce said coldly. It was right then that I knew he knew.

"I'm not sorry," I told him, standing my ground.

"When Alfred told me he made you a costume I never knew he intended on giving it to you. Let alone you wearing it."

"Like I said, I'm not going to sit around and watch you fight. I have powers, I have powers that need to be used. Not many people on earth can do what I can. That's why I'm needed,"

"You are not needed!" Bruce yelled as he stood up.

"I know that every night Batman, Batgirl and Robin have to split up because there are so many villians. Each day the villians are getting stronger and stronger and you need help. Diana and the rest of them can't help you because they have their own cities to protect! This is my home and I intend on protecting it! There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Is that so?" Bruce asked.


	7. Box of Questions

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 7**

**Box of Questions**

**At school we were always told that if we had a question we should put it into a box and our teacher would tell us the answers every Friday Morning. So I did, I put my question in the box. Why did my mother die? But my teacher couldn't answer it. No one could. The only one who could was the man that killed her. Slade.**

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so! I don't understand why your being like this! I have powers, why can't I use them?"

Bruce blinked. How was he going to say this? "Because your not ready," Was all he said.

"Not ready? I am ready! I've been ready my whole entire life!"

"You may think your ready but I know your not,"

"How would you know? You don't even spend time with me! You haven't even seen me fight! How would you know if I'm ready or not?"

"I just know,"

"How can you just know? I'm ready dad, whether you like it or not!"

"Can we just have a civilised conversation without the fighting?" Diana asked as she stood up.

"I will if he will," I told her.

"I will if she will," Bruce told her sarcastically.

Diana smirked, "There we go, now I'll take the lead. Your dad does not want you to fight but you want to. Now dad, care to explain?"

Bruce glared at her, "Do you know how your mother died?" He asked.

I thought for a second, "Yeah, she died in a battle,"

"She was killed by a man named Slade. I searched for him but he disappeared. He's been gone for fifteen years now."

Diana looked at me, "Now, does it all fit in?" She asked me.

I paused and then turned to my dad, "You don't want me to fight because that's how my mother died?"

Bruce looked into my eyes but didn't say a word.

"Thats not a good enough reason. Just because she was killed fighting doesn't mean thats how I'm going to end up."

"She's right Bruce," Diana told him.

"Your right. If you want to fight, then go right ahead but I'm not going to train you. I'll leave that up to Richard."

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from him," I said.

Diana shot Bruce a look and he sighed, "Turns out either way it's all the same so we'll stick to the normal routine. Your on your own kiddo. That is, if you want to fight,"

"I do," I told him,

"Fine, just don't get in my way,"

"Fine,"

"Fine, now leave,"

So I did. I left smiling from ear to ear and it wasn't till I saw Babs lurking in the corner that my smile turned into a frown.

"Babs!" I called out, but it was too late.

"She's in one of her moods,"

I turned around and saw Richard coming towards me.

"Well I wouldn't blame her after what I did,"

"What you did! That was nothing compared to what she said!" Richard told me.

"She didn't mean it," I told him.

"Of course she didn't but she said it anyway,"

"It's just how she is."

"Yeah, I know. So, you wanna get a soda or something?" He asked me.

I shrugged, I wasn't in the mood.

"Okay well what were you doing in there anyway?"

"He knows,"

"Of course he knows, he's Bruce Wayne," Richard told me, "Anyway, what did he say?"

"Yup, as long as I steer clear from you guys,"

Richard laughed, "Yeah, thats something the old bat would say. Okay, well I'm going to get a soda so I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Sure will," I smiled as I turned around and headed in the direction that I saw Babs go. I walked to the living room which was her favourite place to hang out. The reason, a huge wide screen T.V. I quietly snuck in knowing that if she saw me she would make a run for it. There she was, her light brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders. I slowly walked up to her.

"Babs," I said quietly.

She jumped slightly and stood up. "I didn't mean those things I said before,"

"You had every right to say them. I wish I had told you the truth,"

"I don't care where your from. I just, felt like you couldn't confide in me,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry too,"

"Friends?"

"Always," She pulled me into a hug. "You, me and Richard should go to the park tomorrow. We haven't done that in a long time,"

"Yeah," I said, "See you in the morning,"

"Are you going out tonight,"

"Depends on what you mean by out,"

"You know what I mean,"

"Then yeah,"

"Might see you then,"

"You might,"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I stood on the egde of the building. Neon words glowed everywhere illuminating the sky. A gentle breeze ruffled my hair and I knew I was being watched. I could see him in the distance. Yellow and black cape. Red and green costume with an R by his chest. I laughed, he had nothing better to do then to watch over me. I didn't need watching over but it felt somewhat comforting. There was nothing out tonight, at least not yet. A peaceful silence was cast over the city of Gotham leaving it's heroes with nothing to do. I needed something to entertain myself and I knew exactly what to do. I flung myself over the egde of the building and kept on falling. It wasn't till I was inches from the ground where I started flying just above the empty street. I knew he was following me. I could see him out of the corner of my eye jumping over roof tops. I flew upwards till I was flying over the roofs and when I knew he couldn't see me I quickly hid. The bright neon sign on the roof hid me well. Well I thought it did. Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my hiding spot.

"Why are you following me?"

"Why are you playing games?"

I started laughing until his communicator went off. "What does he want?" I asked.

"He wants me to come to the muesum. Someone reported something getting stolen,"

"Which one?" I asked.

"The small one." He replied.

"The dinosaur one? But theres nothing there,"

"Captains orders," He replied.

"Well, I won't keep you then," I told him before he started running. Something wasn't right. Nobody would steal from Gothams Dinosaur Muesum, theres nothing there. But if somebody reported it then there must be something going on. Unless it was a diversion. That would make sense. G.M.A.A held extremely valuble items. I should go and check it out.

I flew towards the Gotham Muesum of Art and Antiques trying to spot anything unusual. Nothing yet. I landed on the rooftop, looking for something out of the ordinary and there it was. A perfect hole had been cut into a glass window. A silent way to get inside. I flew inside through the hole, careful not to set off any alarms.

"Who are you?" A deep voice asked sternly behind me. I turned around to find a man with a box in his hand.

"A diversion. The perfect crime. Too bad you got busted." I told him smugly.

"Yeah, too bad," The man pointed his hand towards me causing a bolt of fire to blast towards me, missing me by a inch.

"Holy cow," I said in shock.

"Yeah, and that was just a warning shot,"

I quickly back flipped into the wall and pushed off of it with my feet. Blast's of fire missed me by inches and I started shooting white star bolts at the man. Luckily for him, he was quick on his feet and dodged them like it was no problem. I quickly shot an unexpected starbolt hitting him right in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

"Challenge, I like a challenge," He smirked as he jumped back onto his feet.

I quickly ran towards him and threw a punch at him. He blocked it with the palm of his hand burning mine. I stepped back in pain as I tried to nurse my sore hand. I tried to ignore the pain as I ran towards him and kicked him in the stomach. He staggered back and I punched him in the face. He coughed into his hand revealing blood.

"Rule number one. Never kick a man when he's down," I got into a fighting stance prepared for the worst. He was angry, I could see the fire in his eyes. A blast of fire hit me in my stomach. I could feel the heat but luckily for me, my costume was fire proof. He ran towards me and tried to punch me. I quickly blocked it with my hand not realising it was the burnt one. I cried out in pain as my hand burned again. Using this as a distraction he quickly put his arm around my neck. I was stronger then he was and quickly got free tripping him up as I went. As he fell onto the floor I quickly grabbed the box that he had stolen.

"Thats mine," He hissed through clenched teeth.

"It doesn't belong to you," I told him. He jumped up and landed in battle stance. "Give it back,"

"No," I told him, "What is it anyway?" I asked as I threw a punch that he blocked perfectly, "It doesn't concern you," He told me as he back flipped. I ran towards him and kept on shooting star bolts at him. The room was now filled with a white mist and I noticed that a corner of the room was on fire.

"We need to get out of here," I warned him.

"Not until you give me back my box," He pleaded.

"Not gonna happen," I told him.

He quickly set another corner of the room on fire causing the smoke alarm to go off. Water from the pipes immediantly drenched us and the fires started to go out. Suddenly a car came screeching to a halt and I knew it was the Batmobile. I quickly shot a powerful starbolt making him fall to the floor unconscious. I laid down the box and flew to the window in which I came. Making sure I was hidden I waited for Batman and his proteges to find what I had left them.

Batman quickly ran into the room with Batgirl right behind him.

"Just what I thought," Batman said and I could swear I saw a tiny smile emerge from his lips. I grinned as I turned around and found Robin right in front of me.

"Why are you keeping all the fun to yourself?" He asked.

"I was here first," I defended.

He peered through the window in which I came and a shocked smile crossed his face. "Holy cow, you just knocked out Scott Elwood all by yourself,"

"Whose Scott Elwood?" I asked.

"Only one of the most dangerous criminals of Gotham City,"

"You mean theres more like him?" I asked,

"Well he's number six," Robin told me.

"Number six?"

"Yeah, don't you read the newspaper?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I read the newspaper,"

"Well right at the back they rate the villians of Gotham City and the guy you just took down was number six,"

"Out of?" I asked him.

"Well, they only rate the top ten but theres about forty - thirty guys. 30 of them are women," He told me.

"I should go. I'll leave the rest up to you," I told him as I turned around and flew into the sky.

"See ya," Robin whispered after me.

Authors Note: Hey, I was just wondering. Is it obvious to you guys that the stuff at the beginning (the writing before the lines) is what she ( Ophelia) is feeling in the future. It's just a glimpse into her future

that will be shown as this story progresses.

Just trying to confirm things :)


	8. High wires and Herbal Tea

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 8**

High Wires and Herbal Tea

_He keeps on having the same dream. The one where he's higher then everyone else. The one where everyone is cheering. Then he falls. He keeps on falling. Then there's a clash of green and white light. He's still falling. Black light surrounds him. Then he stops. Because she's there. And that's all he wanted to know._

__

The silence was uncomfortable and so were the people. No one had said a word after last nights charade except for the conversation between Robin and me but still, that doesn't count. Bruce Wayne was sitting at his usual seat eating bagels behind last week's newspaper. Alfred was handing out bagels and crumpets and Babs was not present this morning. She wouldn't be back till tonight. Richard and I were drinking cups of hot liquid that was supposed to be coffee but had the strong taste of herbal tea. Alfred had brung out plates of strawberries and I had accidently sprinkled them with flour and not the usual icing sugar. This mistake however caused a few of us to run to the bathroom. Then I tried to get the flour off the strawberries by running them under the tap but only succeeded in making a thick white paste. Everything was fine until today's newspaper was brought in saying: **Black Butterfly beats Batman in Gotham Museum charade - the big one.**

This caused Bruce Wayne to get quiet (well, he already was quiet in the first place) and Richard to start laughing. This however did not please my dad since his own daughter had figured out the truth before him. Richard found it quite amusing that this displeased my father so much and the fact that it was the truth.

"They hardly ever get it right don't they Bruce?" Richard smiled.

"Shut up Richard," He snapped behind his newspaper.

Richard let out a laugh and grinned at me, "Seriously, we've been trying to track down Scott for weeks, thanks,"

I looked at him strangely, wondering if he truely meant it, I couldn't tell.

"What time is your meeting today dad?" I asked him.

He quickly glanced at his watch, "Now, I'll see you guys for dinner,"

We all said quick goodbyes then Richard made an excuse to leave. I was to make one shortly after and meet him in the training room.

"Uh, Alfred,"

"Yes?"

"Can I be excused?"

"Since when do you ask if you could be excused?"

"Since now,"

"Well, if you must Miss Wayne. By the way, your father is still proud of you, no matter what,"

I smiled at the kind old butler and made my way up the stairs.

"Took you long enough." Richard told me, "Now, close your eyes. You need to concentrate. Just breathe,"

I opened one eye, "Is that the only advice you can give me?" I asked him.

"For now, you need to concentrate," I closed my eyes and took long deep breath's, "Now, no powers, just some old fashioned fighting,"

I opened my eyes and got into battle stance. He immediantly threw the first punch but I was ready. I ducked down and swung my leg around to trip him up. He was also ready of course and back flipped just in time. I stood up keeping my eyes on him as he ran towards me. He surprised me by jumping into the air and flipping over my head and landing behind me.

"Show off," I muttered and he grinned.

I threw a punch at him, he blocked it. He kicked me, I dodged it. I threw a punch at him, he ducked. He threw a punch at me, I blocked it. He quickly back flipped then stopped.

"Okay, you can fly if I can use my bo-staff,"

"How am I supposed to defend myself from your stick thing?"

"It's a bo-staff and your not, that's the point,"

I was about to tell him that it was unfair when he grabbed his bo-staff from the corner of the room. He ran towards me and I quickly flew over him and landed gracefully behind him. He ran towards me again and I did the same thing.

"Stop running," He pleaded.

"It's called flying," I told him.

He ran towards me and I stayed my ground. Everytime he took a swing at me with his bo-staff I dodged to the side or ducked. Suddenly it came out of nowhere and I knew I was going to get hit. I closed my eyes but nothing happened. When I opened my eyes his bo-staff was a centimetre from my face and I blinked.

"Check mate," He said as he put the bo-staff to his side.

I knew he was distracted so I quickly swung my foot around causing him to land on his back on the padded floor. As he was falling he lost grip of his bo-staff and it went flying into the air. I quickly grabbed it and pointed it to his throat as he lay on the floor.

"Check mate," I said, "And since when did you start playing chess?"

He grabbed the other end of the bo-staff and pulled himself to his feet, "Since I was nine. My father taught me,"

The feeling of sympathy shot through my body, "Oh, cool," I said.

He frowned, "Please don't feel sorry for me, I hate when people feel sorry for me,"

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say but I asked the question I had wanted to ask ever since I met him, "Richard, how did your parents die?"

He looked at me with hopeful eyes. He wanted to talk to someone about it ever since it happened. It had been a long time, but it still shot through his mind like it was yesterday.

"It was at the circus...

_"Dad, can I please walk up there with you, please," Richard Grayson begged his father._

_His dad smiled and knelt down, "Tomorrow, I'll teach you, I promise."_

_Richard smiled and then looked at his older brother, "Your so lucky," He told him._

_His older brother rolled his eyes, "I wish, you know I hate it here,"_

_Richard look confused. How could anyone hate it here? The circus was going to be his life. He already had it planned out. He would marry Gina Phillips, the lion tamers daughter and they would travel the world performing to people. He was only twelve at the time and he lived in his own dream world._

_"Now Richard," His mother said to him, "You stay here. After the show we'll come pick you up. Mr Thomas will watch you."_

_Richard nodded and kissed his mother on her cheek. She was so beautiful, so delicate. _

_"Thank you again Mr Thomas," His father said to the man._

_"No problem," The man said. _

_Richard watched his parents as they entered the ring. His older brother reluctantly followed. The crowd erupted into applause as they bowed and climbed the ladder. _

_"Now Richard, I have some color pencils here. Why don't you draw me a picture," Mr Thomas offered as he gently pushed Richard back into his room, "I'm twelve Mr Thomas, not four," Richard told him. Suddenly the crowd erupted into gasps and screams, "Oh can we watch? I bet mums doing her flip now," Richard didn't wait for answer. He quickly ran towards the door and stared out. Something wasn't right. His family wasn't on the tight rope. In fact, there was no rope at all, "What happened to the net?" Richard asked himself. Suddenly a voice called out, "Somebody call an ambulance," Richard quickly ran to the ring and what he saw would haunt him forever. "No," He whispered as he stared at his family's limp bodies. He ran up to his mom, "Mom, wake up," His mother slowly opened her eyes. Dark blue cystals looked up at him. "My baby," She whispered, "Mom, you need to get up," He pleaded, "Get up," His mother softly grabbed her child's hand, "Where's your brother?" She asked. Richard looked around and saw the two dead bodies of his father and brother. Tears silently crept down his face, "Mom, their not breathing," His mother let out a gasp of sorrow, "Oh my baby," "Mom, please get up," Richard pleaded, "Baby, I can't," "Mom you have too," _

_His mother slowly closed her eyes, "Your going to be great one day baby," She told him before she stopped breathing, "Mom? No," Richard sobbed as he lay his head against her chest. "Richard, come on," Mr Thomas said as he tried to pick up Richard, "No," Richard cried, "Mom, please wake up,"..._


	9. Apologies

Authors Note:

Dramatic-Maniac- I answer to your question. Yes, but you'll just have to wait a little longer ;)

Tears of blood and hate - I couldnt be bothered to add the x's. No, the name Ophelia does not have any symbolism :(

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Ophelia and Kelia.

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 9**

**Apologies**

Sorry. What does it really mean? I love you but I can't do this? I hurt you, please forgive me? What does it mean? He doesn't know yet. But he's going to be using that word alot.

His eyes searched the room. Trying to find something that made the silence less, awkward. I bit my lip.

"Richard, I'm so sorry,"

He looked into my eyes for a moment. Just a moment. I looked back. Tranfixed in his own world. His world of coldness, death and bitterness.

I looked at the ground.

"How did your mother die?" Richard asked me.

I stared at the ground, "A man called Slade killed her,"

"Slade," Richard repeated.

"Richard did you ever find out who it was that cut the rope?" I asked him.

He shook his head ever so slightly. I could sense the anger in him and it scared me.

"Well, if you did would you want him dead?" I asked.

He looked at me strangely then looked at the ground, "Yes," He told me quietly. He looked back up at me and I stared into his eyes, "If my dad ever found Slade, I don't want to think about what he would do,"

"Maybe he deserves it," Richard told me.

"No one ever deserves to die but he deserves to be locked up,"

"If you had known your mother, you would think differently,"

"Maybe I would,"

There was a long akward silence then Richard spoke up, "Your dads proud of you,"

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Cause it's true,"

"Richard?"

"Yes,"

"How come you've never told me about your parents before?"

"Because you've never asked,"

"So, how did you meet my father?"

"Um...okay, it was at the police station,"

"**Son**_, do you have any other relatives?" The boy shook his head. He had no one except his Uncle and he didn't like him much. Plus, his uncle lived in Ireland._

_"Jones, there's someone on the phone for you," A man called out from the office. _

_Both men switched places and the man named Arnolds started talking to him,_

_"Did your parents have any enemies?" _

_Richard shook his head. They were nice people, why would anyone ever want to hurt them? _

_"Okay, was there anyone suspicious around at the time?" _

_Richard shook his head. There were alot of people but he didn't really pay attention to them,_

_"Arnolds!" Jones called out, "Someone's coming to claim him. He's willing to take this boy in as long as there's no papers," _

_"No papers?" Arnolds asked,"Whose coming?" _

_"Bruce Wayne," Jones replied, _

_"Holy moly! Bruce Wayne! Your one lucky kid you know that?" Arnolds asked the boy. _

_Richard shrugged. He didn't know who Bruce Wayne was. He didn't care. He just wanted his parents back but he knew that was never going to happen. It was strange how he accepted it. I mean he was only twelve. But he knew, he knew alot. And he knew that they were not coming back. He was an orphan now. All alone in the world._

_Richard sat on the plastic chair waiting for this man to claim him. He didn't want to be claimed. He really did not know what being claimed meant._

_"Richard, this is Bruce Wayne," Jones said as a tall man walked in closely followed by a grey haired man. The man looked extremely powerful but kind at the same time. The grey haired man knelt beside Richard, "Come on Master Grayson, it's best we start heading home," Richard looked extremely confused but followed the two men to a limo. He wasn't surprised when he saw what they would be driving. He was only twelve but could read people easily. _

_"Richard, you will be living with us. I'll get my daughter to show you what rooms you cannot enter and what rooms you can. Then when I tell her to go to the library you are to follow me to the training room. Do not tell her what you are doing is that clear?"_

_"Yes sir,"_

_The man laughed, "You can call me Bruce,"_

_"Um Bruce, what is your daughters name?" Richard asked._

_"Ophelia," Bruce replied._

_Half n hour later the car jerked forward and the grey haired man opened the car door for him. He was expecting what he saw but it still surprised him. The Wayne Mansion stood tall and proud with grace. _

_"Welcome home, Richard," Bruce welcomed as the grey haired man opened the big wide doors. Richard stepped inside and the minute he did so the grey haired man called, "Miss Wayne!" Richard expected a snobby rich girl to walk slowly down the stairs but instead he found a normal looking girl. She jumped down the stairs two by two,_

_"Ophelia, remember what I told you about coming down the stairs?" Bruce asked. The girl didn't answer but instead poked her tongue out when her father turned around. Richard didn't smile so she looked at him strangely. He saw she had the most captivating eyes. Dark and light blue mixed together._

_"You don't have to act so strange Richard Grayson," The girl told him._

_Richard was quite surprised at how she addressed him,_

_"It's just Richard and I'm not acting strange,"_

_The girl grinned, "Okay, well let me show you around,"_

_"It's so big it might take forever," Richard said,_

_"Just an hour or two," The girl told him like it was no big deal, _

_"Whatever you say Miss Wayne," Richard joked as he bowed before her like she was royalty._

_She didn't like that one bit and turned around and started running up the stairs, "Come on," She called out to him and Richard quickly followed._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"I remember that day," I told him, "I even remember exactly what I was wearing,"

"Jeans and a top that said Bite me," Richard grinned.

I laughed, "Yeah, I loved that top. I remember Babs bought it for me for my twelvth birthday,"

"Hey, want to go and see a movie tomorrow?" Richard asked me.

"Can't, I have counselling," I told him.

"Oh, well maybe another time then. By the way, why do you need counselling," He asked.

"I don't, it's just this stupid idea that my teacher had,"

"But it's school break," Richard said,

"Yeah, I know but I can't get out of it. It was my mistake for writing that stupid short story anyway. I'd much rather have a detention for not doing it then have counselling for doing it,"

"Counselling can't be that bad,"

"It's not it's just really hard to tell her everything but not tell her all the stuff I can't."

"Master Grayson! Miss Wayne! Time for lunch!" Alfred called from downstairs,

And we both headed down to the kitchen.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I opened my window. The afternoon breeze struck me and swallowed me in return. The sweet smell of cinnamon and sugar caught my nose and I took a long deep breath. Sparrows chirped to eachother and reminded me of after school gossiping. Leaves danced in between flowers and the the sun was playing hide and seek with the clouds. I left the window open and lay down on my bed. My sleepiness consumed me and I let my dreams take me in.

"You have to let him go...Your holding him back..."

I jolted up. The pitch black of the lonely night struck me and I leaned back onto my bed. It was just a dream. Those voices, they seemed so real. Like a girls voice. So emotionless, so alone. What did she want? She seemed so familar. Like I had heard of her before. I wanted to reach out to her but she kept on pushing me back. Telling me that I have to let him go. Who do I have to let go and why?

Richard, she's talking about Richard.


	10. Conversations

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters except for Ophelia. **

**Authors Note: The only thing different in this chapter 10 then the one before is the page break things. Thanks to KofBlades that pointed it out! I swear I already did them but I don't know what happened. Mental Note: Always click on document preview thing first.**

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 10**

**Coversations.**

**They say communication is the key to happiness. If its the key then wheres the door? The one thing I regret was not talking to my father as a child. He knew more about the world then anyone else would ever know.**

I tried to leave the girl out of my mind but it was to hard. I was pretty sure it was the same girl that was trying to contact Richard. He said something about a mirror. What does that mean? I always knew Richard would leave one day. Batman knew it. Batgirl knew it. Everyone except Richard knew it. I just never really thought about it. Is it happening know? If its his destiny, whats mine?

Richard walked onto the porch, hand on his forehead.

I glanced up at him from my deck chair, "Richard? Are you okay?"

A weak smile appeared across his face and he sat down, "Is hasn't been this sunny in a while," He stated.

I frowned, "Richard?" I asked.

He sighed, "I keep having these dreams. There's a mirror, then there's a girl. Her eyes are closed and she's muttering something. Then she opens her eyes and I wake up,"

I bit my lip, "Is she pretty?" I asked.

Richard looked alarmed for a moment then he raised an eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

My face burned red and I turned away, "Uh, nothing," I replied.

"Richard?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied slowly.

"What do you think is going to happen when were older?" I asked.

He stared off into the distance, "I don't know Phee. Maybe we'll leave, maybe we'll stay."

"Babs won't," I told him.

"Babs won't what?" He asked.

"Babs won't leave."

"What about you?" He asked quietly.

I turned around and blinked, "I don't know. I guess we'll just wait and see." I closed my eyes for a moment. Trying to forsee the future.

Nothing happened.

"Richard?" I asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"Just promise me one thing,"

"Promise you what?"

"That no matter what we'll always be friends,"

Richard looked at me and smiled, "Wouldn't dream of anything else,"

"Richard," I said.

"Yes," He replied, "I promise."

...  
...

I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The stern voice asked.

"It's me," I replied.

"Come in,"

I opened the door and wandered into the room. It smelt strongly of lavenders.

"Your mother's favourite,"

I smiled.

"Is everything all right?"

I frowned.

The man stood up and made a gesture with his hand. I followed and sat down.

"I know why you don't want me to fight,"

The man bit his lip.

"He killed her. He killed her and you don't want me to end up that way."

The man sat down.

"I can't promise you anything. Just like you can't. We don't know what's going to happen in the future. Nobody does. I understand how you feel, I just wish you'd understand how I feel."

The man blinked.

"I do,"

I looked up at him strangely, "You do?" I asked.

"Your right. I am scared. Scared of the future, scared of what's to come. Nothing's over till it's over and it's not over yet. You were right, we need you. But I'm also right, I can't train you. Your powers, their something different. I don't know how they work only you do. I know Richard's helping you. You don't need to hide it. Just promise me one thing."

I nodded.

"Promise me that if your ever in trouble you will call me,"

"I promise,"

The man rummaged through his shelves then held out his hand.

"A communicator. I don't understand."

The man walked over to where I was sitting and gently put the small device into my hand.

"Whenever you need help." He said.

I smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Thanks dad," I said.

My father smiled, "Anytime,"

...  
...

"The weather's been unusal lately," Alfred pointed out.

I put down the potato and looked through the window. Raindrops fell down heavily as the trees swayed.

"But it was so sunny this morning," I told him.

He handed me another spud and I quickly peeled it.

"Alfred, how come you know so much about me?" I asked.

The elderly man chuckled as tomato juice sprayed onto his clothes.

"I knew your mother very well. I was very interested in her culture and she shared alot of her experiances with me,"

I put another spud into the bowl and looked up at Alfred, "Tell me please,"

"Well, the Tamaranian culture is very hard to explain. Like us they have lots of holidays, some are much different then ours and I believe there was even Pudding for all feelings which reminds me of the chocolate pudding your mother once fed me,"

I looked up at him.

"Well she told me it was Chocolate. It looked like chocolate except for the brown was a much lighter then normal. I wasn't going to be rude which I soon found out was my flaw."

I giggled as he chucked me another spud.

"Your mother was quite used to the earth culture though. Her father would take her on trips as soon as she turned twelve. They made quite the tourists that pair. Your grandmother on the other hand was an advisor to the Grand Rulers. They never spent that much time together."

"Grand Rulers?" I asked.

"Yes, a King and a Queen. Very nice people apparantly."

"What else,"

"Well she warned me about Transformation. She said when you were fifteen years old it would happen to you. She was very nervous about that. She didn't know what happened to half Tamaranians. So I read up on it after she passed away."

"Passed away?" I asked, "Alfred, she was murdered,"

Alfred sighed, "Yes, it was a very horrible thing indeed,"

"Tell me please Alfred,"

The man looked at me quite alarmed, "No Miss Wayne." He said sternly.

"Alfred, I have a right to know," I said.

"I do not think it is my place to tell you," He said.

"But all dad's ever told me was that a man named Slade killed her. I don't know the rest,"

"Your dad told you that it was Slade?" Alfred asked surprised.

My face turned red, "Not exactly, I heard him muttering it in his sleep,"

Alfred sighed, "Your father is extraordinary Ophelia. Nobody knows what he's been through,'

"Then tell me," I pleaded.

The elderly man sighed again, "Sit down Ophelia,"

I did as I was told and sat down. The rain pattered against the walls of the house and I felt almost afraid.

Almost...


	11. Talon

Authors Note: The truth behind what truely happened. A flash back in third person perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Kelia and Ophelia.

The Black Butterfly

Chapter 11

Talon

Claws gripped her life. Watched her die. Watched her be taken from us, from him. They didn't think. They didn't think of the damage that taking a life would cause. Nobody does. Nobody thinks. They just do it. Its all just a game to them.  
...  
...

Its funny how one can underestimate time. I think we all do every now and then. When I think about her, I wish we had more time. That she had more time. Because time is precious and we should cherish every minute of it.  
...  
...

The mansion basked lazily in the warm sunlight that shone around it. Trees colored with red apples swayed slightly in the warm breeze.

A young man in his early twenties lay silently on his comfortable deck chair. A glass half full of whiskey sat paitently on the table beside him. As if to know that any second now, the young man would drink the rest of its foul liquid.

He didn't see his wife in the distance, looking up to the sky. This was because he was asleep, well half.

She chuckled as a baby robin flew to her daughters window and tapped on it with its beak. She heard her baby softly laugh at the unusual antics of the Robin.

She turned her head slightly as her husband slowly sat up. His dark brown hair was a bit messed up and she slowly walked towards him.

The young man stirred his drink with his straw. The cubes of ice bumped into eachother and he let out a little sigh.

"Bad day darling?" The women asked as she approached him.

The man stood up and kissed his wife on her cheek. The women smiled. A lock of beautiful chestnut hair fell across her delicate face and the man brushed it away. The women took this as an opportunity to grab his drink. She took a little sip and frowned.

"Bruce, how much alcohol did you put in here?"

Bruce shrugged as he softly took the drink from his wife and put it on the table. She closed her eyes as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Kelia, something's up,"

Kelia looked at him with her blue eyes, "I know,"

This of course was true. For she did know. She heard the trees whispering about it late last night. When, she could not get to sleep. They were gossiping, as tree's do. About things that might happen, about things that could happen and about things that will happen. Kelia knew one thing for sure. That Bruce was young and adventurous and a night of crime fighting was something he wouldn't miss for the world.

Bruce ran his hand through his dark brown hair, "I'm going to check it out tonight,"

Kelia pulled away, "Bruce, I'm coming with you,"

Bruce knew one thing for sure. That Kelia was young and adventurous but careful, and she dreaded each night that Bruce went off on his own. She wanted so bad to go with him, to protect him even though he knew that he would never need protecting. But she had to stay with Ophelia. Because the couple were scared. Scared of the future, scared of the past. Ophelia was something special and you could never be certain of who wanted to turn her evil, or who wanted her dead. Because everyone, good or bad, was scared of the future.

Bruce shook his head, "You need to stay here with Ophelia,"

"Alfred can look after her tonight," She replied.

Bruce shook his head. She could sense the fear inside of him. Bruce Wayne hardly ever got scared. But he had reason. Because something was up. The citizens of Gotham were gossiping about it because the air was different, it smelt different. And that was a sure sign.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew fiercely around them and Kelia's golden hair fell just below her shoulders.

"We should go inside," Bruce told her as he slipped his hand into hers. She pulled away.

Bruce sighed as his wife walked inside without him, but he soon followed, hoping that they would soon forgive eachother. Just in case.

The strong scent of lavenders filled the room as Alfred placed them onto the table.

"Dinner will be ready in a few moments," Alfred told them.

Bruce was about to say something when Kelia interuppted him.

"Bruce won't be dining with us tonight," Kelia said warmly.

Bruce bowed his head slightly, "Sorry Alfred, I have something to take care of,"

Alfred nodded as he went upstairs, "I'll go check on Miss Wayne," He told them.

Bruce waited for Alfred to leave before approaching Kelia. He took both of her hands as he stared into her eyes. She didn't pull away. She wanted to come with him. In fact, she needed to come with him.

"You know I'm stronger then you are," Kelia told him with an eyebrow raised.

Bruce chuckled, "Kelia, you know strength doesn't matter,"

Kelia looked away from him but a grin crept across her face, "Only if you can use it to its advantage," She told him. Her smile disapeared, "Please don't leave," She pleaded.

Bruce bit his lip, "I have too," He said.

Kelia gulped, "Then at least let me come with you,"

Bruce shook his head, "Its too dangerous," He replied.

"That's not the reason is it?" Kelia asked.

Bruce bowed his head, "Kelia, I know why you want to come. You don't fool me."

Kelia bowed her head, "He killed him. I have too,"

"Let me take care of it," Bruce said.

Kelia nodded her head slowly but didn't say a word.

"I'm going to check on Ophelia, I'll say goodbye before I leave,"

Kelia nodded as she headed towards the kitchen.

Bruce sighed before turning around. He knew Kelia never got over her father's death. He never even made it to the wedding. That was something that haunted Kelia's mind and always will. Until, she got the revenge she thought she deserved.

...  
...

Alfred handed Ophelia to Bruce before leaving the room. The sleeping baby softly muttered as she lay in her father's strong arms. Bruce stared at his daughter. One day she would be great. Just like her mother. The baby stirred as Bruce carried her to the window and looked outside. Yellow and orange filled the sky and Bruce gulped. He didn't know what was going to happen tonight. There was a big chance that he might die. This could be the last time he ever held his daughter in his arms. "Ophelia Jazabelle Wayne," He said out loud as he softly rocked his daughter back and forth. A young baby robin knocked on the window with its beak, "Now, what do you want?" Bruce asked. The bird flew away and Bruce looked on after it. Soft drops of rain were heard outside and Bruce placed the baby in her cot. He gently placed a blanket over her then walked out of the room. Carefully closing the door behind him.

"Bruce," Alfred said as he came upstairs.

"Not now Alfred I have to go," Bruce replied as he walked downstairs. He quickly turned around and stopped, "Where's Kelia?" He asked.

Alfred shook his head, "I don't know sir," He said.

Bruce quickly ran downstairs and pressed the code for the Batcave.

"I should of known," He said to himself.

He quickly put on his costume then jumped into the Batmobile.

...  
...

Kelia ran quickly. She could of flown but she didn't feel any joy. The man that killed her father was waiting for her. She was going to kill him. Rain started to fall down like bullets. Kelia kept on running. Her chestnut hair was plastered against her face as lightning bolts struck the sky. Bruce was going to kill her. She didn't really think aobut the consequences. She wasn't really thinking at all. You see everyone has dark in them. Some find it quicker then others, some don't even find it at all. But every holds it, somewhere. Kelia found her's that day. The day that her father was murdered. And now it had escaped and was causing her to make rash decisons. She wasn't thinking. She should of been thinking.

The warehouse grew taller as she got closer and closer. She knew he would be here. The exact same place where he took her father. The exact same place where he killed him.

She ran towards the Warehouse then stopped. She placed her hand over the cold doorknob and opened it.

"Talon or should I say Kelia? I was wondering when you'd vist," A voice called from the corner of the room.

"Slade," Kelia acknowledged, coldly.

The robotic man walked forward slowly, his fingers wrapped around a gun.

"Too bad Batman couldn't join us." Slade said.

Kelia got into battle stance. Her eyes fixed on the man that murdered her father.

The man smiled coldly as he approached her. He stroked her arm.

"Don't touch me," Kelia snapped.

"Fine," Slade said as he turned around.

Kelia grabbed his arm and swung him over her shoulder. Slade jumped up and backfliped across the room.

Kelia charged at him. Starbolts flying in his direction. He carefully dodged them. The starbolts kept coming as she ran towards him. He kept on dodging them. He ran up the wall and used it to back flip. He landed right behind her. She quickly turned around but it was too late. He had the gun pointed in her direction. Finger on the trigger. Gripping it ever so slightly.

Slade was one of those people that found the darkness inside of him at an early age. He found it quickly and used it to his advantage. You see Slade thought carefully, unlike Kelia. This was the first rash decison he had ever made.

The voice slightly shaky said something you would never expect him to say.

"I never wanted to do this Talon, you made me do this,"

Bang.

...  
...

The car screeched to a halt. A cloaked figure stepped out muttering to himself as he walked quickly towards the Warehouse.

"I should of been watching her. If she's hurt I will never forgive myself,"

The quick walk turned into a run but stopped as soon as he got to the door. He placed his hand on the cold doorknob. Turned it, walked in. The room was dark. He could see something in the corner. Something was under a blanket. He wandered over towards it. He grabbed the soft material and pulled it back. Prepared for anything.

"Kelia?" He asked.

Well, not for that.

Kelia lay on the floor. Drenched in her own blood. Batman knelt beside her. Shaking his head. He placed his hand in her's. She didn't grip it.

"Kelia, please," He begged quietly. A tear escaped through his eye and he picked her up and held her.

"Please, Kelia, please wake up," He muttered.

No sound.

No pulse.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

"Kelia please. I love you,"

No reply.

Nothing.

She was gone.

Forever.

And forever is a very long time.

...  
...


	12. Nightmares

Authors Note: No, this is not a Robin/Barbara story. But there will be a triangle.

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters except for Ophelia & Kelia. Which I'm still debating on how to pronounce.

The Black Butterfly

Chapter 12

Nightmares

Do you ever have that dream where your falling? Where everyone is smothering you and you can't breathe? I've been having these dreams. But their real, to me their real. First it's all dark and I hear voices. Some yelling, some crying, a few laughing. Then I fall and I land on top of a roof. There's water down below and it's rising. I recognise someone in the distance. I call out his name but he doesn't hear me. He's with somebody else and she's beautiful. The water is rising, my feet are stuck to the ground. Then, when it's just above my nose I'm in the room again. The one that's dark and I can't see. Then there's a mirror and a girl. I see five people in a room. Laughing and talking. Sadness overcomes me. Then I turn around. There's mirrors everywhere. I start to get angry. I smash them and there's blood all over my hands. But it's not my blood.

Then a voice calls,

"Just when you thought he was yours forever."

...  
...

Rain drenched the world as it poured down. I just sat there and watched. Cup of hot tea in my hand. Thinking, dreaming, but mostly thinking. Memories turned into nightmares. Nightmares turned into memories. I just watched as the rain tried to wash it all away. It's been a week. Just a week and already everything that could possibly happen, happened. And the rain tried to wash it all away.

Specks of rain flew at the window and bounced off almost like they were trying to make music. The black night shouted at the world. I covered my ears with my hands. Waiting, almost praying that it would stop, but it didn't. I set my tea on the table and went upstairs. The stairs creaked of old age as I wandered up them searching for a small sign of someone I trusted. But the house seemed somewhat empty as I peered into room after room. I stopped outside Richards room. I didn't knock, I just waited eagerly for him to appear. Wind blew into his room making the door fly open. I peered inside. Nothing expect newspaper clippings circled through his room. I closed the door. Ever since the transformation I could sense things I couldn't sense before. But anyone could tell something was wrong. I ran towards my room. My door was banging and I quickly avoided it. Wind flew at me as I made an attempt to close my window. I could see the darkness of the night searching for a way in. I quickly shut the window and fell to the ground. My eyes searched around my room as I sat there. Something wasn't right and I hated it. I hated the feeling, almost like I had felt it before. I couldn't remember. I didn't want to remember. The rain started pelting against my window. Like it was trying to break in. I hugged my knees. Swaying back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Suddenly my door flew open and a boy seached frantically around my room. I stood up, to show him I was here.

"Richard, somethings not right," I told him.

He ran over to me. His face aware of everything around him. He didn't say anything as he grabbed my hand and took me to the library. We moved quickly and silently. Almost like someone was after us.

Shadows appeared in every wall as lightning cracked down on the sky. I cringed. The sky screamed like it was in pain.

As we turned a corner I could swear I heard someone laugh. Richard let go of my hand and quickly locked the library door behind him. I didn't bother to ask what was going on. He walked quickly towards one of the bookcases. He reached up and touched a book with his right hand. The bookcase turned rather neatly revealing a door. He went to open it.

"Richard?" I asked.

He turned around and nodded at me.

"Come on. It's safe down there,"

He held out his hand and I walked forward and took it. He opened the door and we went inside. Immediatly in doing so it locked behind us. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything in front of me. I gripped Richard's hand tighter and he whispered, "Just wait a sec,"

Suddenly light after light appeared revealing a spiral staircase going down. It looked much to me like something out of a horror movie but I felt most relieved when I realised where we were.

"The Batcave," Richard told me as he started walking down the staircase. I hung onto his hand as I followed him down.

When we got to the bottom the only thing that was there was a door. I could hear someone talking behind it. I knew Richard couldn't. He opened the door not letting go of my hand.

It was rather exciting. I forgot about the happenings of upstairs for just a moment.

I had never been in the Batcave before.

The name suited it well.

The atmosphere was rather damp but welcoming. I could see that there were more rooms if I had decided to go down the corridor. But I didn't, instead I turned around. Richard still grasped onto my hand.

Two men and a girl were standing there. The men were sitting behind some rather big computers and the girl was sitting on the floor looking rather distressed. "Babs?" I asked. The girl got up rather quickly and gathered me into a hug. Richard let go of my hand.

"I was so nervous," Babs told me, "The storm, the laughing. I hate it," Her brown hair hung adventurously around her shoulders. I knew she wasn't as nervous as she made out. She was just trying to sound rather exciting. She succeeded.

I turned towards Richard.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Go and get ready," Batman ordered without turning around.

Babs and Richard both quickly walked down that corridor.

I turned towards Alfred and my father.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Alfred stood up and walked towards me. Black, slivery material were held in his hands.

"I think you'll be needing this Miss Wayne,"

I took the package and walked towards my father.

"Dad, whats going on?"

He pressed a few buttons on what seemed to be like the never ending keyboard. A few things beeped, a few things glowed.

"Initiating shut down," The computer said.

I could swear I heard booms from upstairs as soon as the computer said that.

The man turned around. A mask covering his face.

"He's back,"

I grinned. I bet he took that line right out of a horror movie.


	13. Card Tricks pt 1

**I dedicate this chapter to Astrid who gave me alot of information that was needed. Thank you oh so much:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters expect for Ophelia and Kelia.**

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 13**

**Card Tricks pt 1**

"**The Clown Prince of Crime, Ophelia." Batman told me as he pressed a button here and there on his oversized computer. **

**My forehead crinkled in thought. I paused for just a moment before saying, "Uh, who?"**

**Batman looked at me strangely, "The Joker," He told me.**

**I bit my lip, "Sorry," I told him.**

"**The man who leapt into a huge bowl of chemical waste and came out looking like a peice of chalk with broccoli attached to his head and lives his life by making a mockery of people, mostly me."**

"**He sounds like an ass," I told him.**

"**A very clever...ass, if you must," He pointed out.**

"**He doesn't sound that smart," I said.**

**Batman pointed a gloved finger at me, "Now that's where most people tend to go wrong. They make assumptions which can lead them down the wrong and more dangerous path."**

"**I really don't feel like being educated dad," **

"**I'm just saying that the Joker is very smart. He reads the newspaper, he knows what's happening and hes..."**

"**Crazy?" I interrupted.**

"**Very much so,"**

"**So if he reads the newspaper and he knows what's happening in Gotham then,"**

"**Yes, he will know that there is a new 'hero' in town,"**

"**What does that mean?" I asked.**

"**You see The Joker likes to have a bit of fun. Especially with the newcomers and when he finds out that you are my daughter, you may be at risk,"**

"**Oh. Um, dad, does The Joker work alone?"**

"**Usually, yes. Why?"**

"**I was just wondering."**

"**But The Joker has a different trick up his sleeve everytime, so it is possible. Three doors down to your right is a room. It is now, your room. There may be a few bits and pieces left behind from...somebody else but you should just leave it there. Yes, now Ophelia,"**

"**Yes dad?" I asked.**

"**Just like every other criminal, The Joker has blood on his hands so, just be careful." He advised.**

"**Sure thing," I told him before heading down the corridor. **

**One.**

**Two.**

**Three.**

**I pressed a button and the door slid open. Antique, paintings and dressers were lined up everywhere and I noticed a distinct sliver box by the window.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

"**Coming!" I yelled as I quickly put on the costume Alfred had given me moments before. **

**I pressed the button again and the door slid open, I turned around to admire the room again.**

**A glass cage stood proudly in the corner. A reddy, orange costume hung inside.**

"**You ready?" Robin asked behind me.**

"**Yup," I nodded and followed him down the corridor to a tunnel.**

**The Batmobile was parked neatly in the middle of the tunnel, which turned out to be an underground road.**

"**Hop in," Batman said.**

**I had always wanted to see the inside of the car but today, strangely enough, it was different.**

"**I can fly," I told him.**

**Batgirl grinned as she hopped in the car.**

"**You really think I'm going to let you out on your own?" He asked.**

"**Well,"**

"**Get in the car, Ophelia,"**

"**Fine,"**

**The warm leather interior of the car shined majestically and gadgets hung in every corner. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a playstation.**

"**Good luck," Alfred said as he handed me the communicator Batman had given me awhile ago. I grinned in appreciation and Alfred stepped back from the vehicle. The door shut sharply and then, we were off.**

**We drove down the long underground road for about five minutes before the car jerked forward. **

"**Uh, where are we?" I asked but no one seemed to be listening.**

"**Take the left side of the city Robin, Batgirl and I will take the right," Batman spoke as Robin stepped out of the car.**

"**Ophelia, go with him,"**

"**Can't I fly?" I asked.**

"**Go with Robin, Ophelia. Robin, do not let her out of your sight," Batman commanded.**

**Robin saluted, "Yes sir," He said grinning.**

**Batman growled and I stepped out of the Batmobile. The minute I did so, it sped out of sight.**

**I looked around as Robin walked to the left wall, pressing some buttons. It was like someone had transformed a sewer into an underground road with the width of about three petrol tanks. The atmosphere was damp whilst it smelt strongly of lavenders with a hint of seaweed. Extremely weird but I hadn't seen anything like it.**

**Suddenly a bit of the left wall (like a garage door) started lifting up. I got into my battle stance.**

"**Hold your horses, we haven't even gotten to the city yet," Robin said.**

**Right then about four men in oil stained overalls came prancing out and gave Robin a key.**

"**Have fun mate," One of them smirked.**

"**Thanks heaps guys," Robin replied with an equal smirk on his face but this one, I recognised.**

"**Anytime," Said another man as they disappeared into the darkness of the square hole in the wall.**

**Robin pressed another button and I could hear the faint noise of something coming towards us, very fast. The noise kept getting louder and louder and I could feel it approaching us at a very high speed. Suddenly a gust of wind passed our direction and standing in its place was,**

"**A motorcycle?" I asked.**

"**Yup," Robin grinned, "My one and only,"**

"**You've got to be kidding me," I said.**

"**What?" He asked.**

"**There is no way I'm getting on that...thing, with you. I've seen that look on your face before Richard and I know that the aftermath of that look is not pretty,"**

**Robin grinned, "Remember, its Robin. Your name is The Black Butterfly but since we opted for a shorter version we came up with Cacoon."**

**I raised an eyebrow, "Cacoon?"**

**Robin grinned, "Yup, now hop on, Cacoon,"**

"**Why can't it be Butterfly?" I asked.**

"**It has to be two syllables, you have to know that?"**

**The look on my face stated otherwise.**

"**Come on, Bat-man, Bat-girl, Rob-in. Ya get it?"**

"**Won-der-wo-men, Su-per-man, what's your point?"**

"**Were talking about just inside the square here. Now must I remind you that your father will be wondering where we are so please, hop on,"**

"**Robin, your fifteen,"**

"**Almost sixteen and what's your point?" He asked.**

"**Its just so not legal," I stated.**

"**Oh but it is," He told me, "Batman managed to strike a deal with the government and now, I can drive it," He said jiggling the keys infront of my face.**

"**Can you?" I asked.**

"**Yup," He said proudly.**

"**No I mean have you had lessons?"**

"**No," He said.**

**I backed away.**

"**There is no way that I'm getting on that with you,"**

"**Thanks allot and by the way I was kidding. Do you really think your father would let his own flesh and blood onto a vehicle with someone who can't drive?"**

**He had a point.**

"**Fine, just please go slow," I told him as I hopped onto it behind him. I sighed.**

**I heard the engine start and I grabbed onto his waist as tight as I possibly could. I cursed under my breath.**

"**Jeez, anyone would think that you didn't trust me,"**

**I sighed again as we started to go forward. It was fine till he said.**

"**Okay, hold on,"**

**Then we were off. Speeding down the...road? Or whatever you call it.**

**Stenches of all different smells wizzed past us and I closed my eyes for just a moment. I opened them to find there was no road left and we were heading right into a wall.**

"**What the hell are you doing!" I screamed.**

**He just ignored me and we kept on going faster and faster till,**

"**Did we just go straight through a wall?" I asked.**

**The woods of Gotham surrounded us as we sped through an empty road.**

"**Yup," Robin answered, "One of your fathers greatest tricks,"**

"**Tricks?" I said, "I hope no Clown Prince of Crime can top that one. Please let nobody top that trick," I pleaded.**

**Robin laughed and I looked ahead to see the lights of the city glaring at us.**

"**Be prepared, anything can happen," Robin told me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note: Do you guys remember in the Batman movies when Batman did that? He was going into the Batcave but anyway. It was so cool when they went right through the brick wall. I just thought I'll add that in for your entertainment. hehe.**


	14. Card Tricks pt 1 continued

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charcters except for Ophelia and Kelia.

Authors Note: I dedicate this chapter to Astrid yet again, for giving me the much needed information. Also a shout out to Pomm for their review. Its reviews like those that really help me out so thanks to all my reviewers! You rock my socks yet again!

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 14**

**Card Tricks pt 1 continued**

The city was silent. Almost like someone had cast a sleeping spell over it. I had never felt anything like it. It was strange. I half expected a tumble weed to come flying out of nowhere. But we weren't nowhere, we were in Gotham. The city that never slept. The city that always had some sort of crime fighting chaos going on. I cringed as we sped around another corner but he seemed to know what he was doing. Street lights shone brightly making way through the dark gloomy streets that lay ahead.

I shivered.

But it wasn't that cold.

I just don't get it. There was nothing around. Were we chasing something that wasn't really there?

Suddenly a sort of hissing and clicking noise came from Robin's belt and my pocket. Robin quickly stopped the motorcycle and grabbed his communicator. I just stared at mine. Nobody had told me how to work this thing.

"Batman?" Robin questioned into the speaker.

"Trouble over here in West Central four, get here as fast as you can,"

"See you soon,"

Suddenly the bike had started and we were off again. As if he read my mind Robin spoke, "Batman's said he spotted something around the High Street area. So be on your guard, cause were not that far off."

I seemed to be the only one who didn't know anything about the Joker. The whole city seemed to go into hiding because of his known existence. They seemed to know when he was around and retreated into their apartments locking all the windows and doors. I'm guessing the Joker treats the city of Gotham like its his own stage to perform on. The finale would be up to him and him only. Unless we had something to do with it.

I remember going to the circus with Alfred and my father when I was seven. My father had gotten us special VIP seats meaning that the clowns were supposed to come closer to us. It was horrible. Their never ending smiling faces and big noses. I was petrified. But that was eight years ago and eight years is a pretty long time.

Suddenly the motorbike skidded to a halt and I jolted forward. I could see the Batmobile in the distance and its occupants slowly coming to join us. I looked around. I could see the private primary school in the distance and the local park wasn't too far off.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

Batman showed me something in his hand, "Because he's around here somewhere or so says my locator,"

So we looked around in the dead of the night. Not knowing what to expect I was a tiny bit scared. Unlike Batgirl who was jumping around in excitement. Apparently she enjoyed capturing the Joker because he was 'funny' but she didn't dare admit that to our leader. Actually now that I think about it Batman isn't my leader. He said so himself that he wasn't going to help me out, sort of like my own independant thing. So right now, I'm just helping them out. It made me feel that little bit superior to them but I wasn't the type of person that would show it.

"Over here!" Robin yelled from the school gates.

We all rushed over. Some excited, some nervous, some with no emotion whatsoever and some, disappointed that it wasn't them that had found a clue.

Robin was holding a note in his hand.

"It was attached to the gate," He said.

"Go on, read it," Batgirl said.

_Lad**i**es and gentleman,_

_This note is proud to annouce the return of the long over-due Clown Prince of Crime._

_Yes, I'm back. Well, of course I am because I couldn't live without my good OLD friend, Batman. _

_I **h**e**a**r you ha**v**e a new m**e**mber on **y**our team. **O**r shes not on yo**u**r team shes just another supe**r** hero thats much-needed in the old **c**ity of _

_Goth**a**m._

_You see my friends, I've been prepa**r**ing for this vist for a long time now **I**'ve been thinking and thinking of **s**omething good. Somethi**n**g that means allo**t** to my dear old friend and you know what came to mind? We**l**l, if you did you would be running in the other d**i**rection so I'm guessing you don't._

_You see I know you. I know each and everyone of you. Apart from this newly **f**ound member I know each of your str**e**ngths, each of your weaknesses and _

_the one thin**g** that means the most to you._

_So hurry up and solve this **r**iddle. I've m**a**de it quite easy just to warm you up. So hurry up! And please, joi**n** me on my_

_stage because curtain call begins very soon. So stop waiting in the wings! _

_Your young pal and dearest frien**d,**_

_The Joker._

"What the?" I asked.

Batman glanced at me, "Its a riddle. Theres always a riddle,"

"Wheres the riddle?" I asked.

"In the writing," Batman replied, "Now Robin, what do you see,"

Robin stared at the riddle again. "Holy cow,"

I lifted my eyebrow. I didn't get it but I knew it was simple. One of those things that you can't figure out and then when you do your all embarrased cause it was so easy.

"Robin?" Batman asked.

"He's got your car," Robin told Batman as he slipped the note into his belt.

"Shit," Batman said as he started running down the road, back to where we had started. Or, where he had left the Batmobile.

I chased after him, not quite getting it. I could hear the footsteps of Batgirl and Robin closely following me.

Suddenly there was a roar of an engine and lights started glaring at us. I scrunched up my eyes at the blinding light. The Batmobile was occupied by none other then the Joker himself. Wanting to get a good look at the criminal I ran a bit faster. Batman had stopped in front of me and soon enough I had passed him.

"Ophelia look out!" Batman yelled.

I stopped running. The Batmobile was speeding towards me, blinded by the light I stood there, stuck to the ground in disbelief. It must of been two centimetres away from me when a sudden force knocked me to the ground, pushing me off the road. A cape hung over me protectively.

"Almost thought I lost you for a moment there," Robin said as he got up and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said as I brushed some dirt off my shoulder.

"No problem," Robin grinned.

Suddenly the Batmobile turned back around, heading towards us yet again. It stopped for a second right beside me. Its window open and a bunch of green hair flying out.

A painted face emerged, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank your dad for the tip, Ophelia," The Joker said licking his lips, "Without his help I would of never known that the Black Butterfly is indeed Batmans own flesh and blood. Catch you all later," And with that, the Batmobile sped off down the road leaving three capes and me in the darkness to walk, all the way back home.

"Get your motorbike Robin," Batman ordered, "Batgirl can ride with you and Ophelia can fly overhead,"

"What about you?" Robin asked.

"I need to think," Batman told him, "I'll meet you in the Batcave in thirty,"

And then we watched him. A dark shadow making its way through the city. Slowly walking uphead until the shadow disappeared.

"You heard what he said," Robin said, "Hop on," He commanded to Batgirl and she did without question.

So I followed them closely in the air. Batgirl watching me with awe at the fact that her best friend could fly. I didn't care though. I felt so stupid. So angry for my father. Because of the position I was in he called out my identity whilst the Joker was in ear shot. Because of me his car was now stolen because even though I was so close, I didn't even try to capture our criminal and now, we had only solved one half of a riddle. Because the last bit (now that I had figured it out) did not make sense to me.

"This is going to be one hell of a long night," Batgirl complained as she entered the Batcave.

"So, what do we do now?" Robin asked.

"Can't you track it down?" I asked.

"Yes but he would have ditched the car by now," Robin answered.

"And now we just have to figure out the last bit of the riddle," Batgirl said.


	15. Card Tricks pt 2

Authors Note: Yay to the people that figured out the riddle! It was easy to get the letters, the hard bit was spacing it out to make a sentance. But I have another riddle in store for you.

Disclaimer: I only own Ophelia and Kelia.

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 15**

**Card Tricks pt 2**

"And now we just have to figure out the last bit of the riddle," Batgirl said.

I twiddled a loose piece of my hair around my finger then tucked it behind my ear. Soon enough I was repeating that process. I was trying to look like I knew what was going on but I didn't know what the riddle meant. I had figured it out all right. I mean, it was easy. Okay, I admit it took me awhile to figure it out but nobody needs to know that.

Batgirl sighed.

I yawned.

Robin sat down at the computer and started pressing a few buttons. I learnt to realise that he knows what hes doing.

Suddenly the door to the spiral staircase opened and Alfred and Batman walked out.

"He is at the tower," Batman told us as he took the chair next to Robin and sat down at the computer.

"Oh, did you locate him already?" I asked.

Batman, Robin and Batgirl looked at me. Their eyebrows were raised and they had that expression across their faces that read 'Are you nuts?'

Maybe I was.

"Your kidding me right?" Batgirl asked.

I just giggled nervously. It actually works most of the time. Giving the expression as if you were kidding when you actually have no clue.

"Locating the Joker is the hardest thing to do," Robin told me, "You see he never stays in the same place at once but your old dad here seemed to figure out the last bit of the riddle,"

This was my chance to prove I knew what I was doing.

"You mean the 'Isn't life grand' bit?" I asked,feeling oh so proud of myself.

But nobody was listening.

Robin and Batman were searching through files on the computer and Batgirl was busy checking out her finger nails.

I sighed and pulled out the desk chair. I collapsed onto it and started picking at my costume. Now it was Alfred's turn to raise his eyebrow at me.

I just scowled.

"So how did you know it meant the tower?" Batgirl asked.

"Because its nick named the 'Grand Old Tower'." Batman told her.

"So I'm guessing when he wrote 'old' in capital letters he wasn't just teasing you?" Robin grinned.

"No and yes," Batman replied, "It was a clue as well as an...insult,"

"Shouldn't we be looking for him now?" I asked.

"It could be a trap Ophelia, we have to divise a plan," Batman said.

"But I'm bored," I groaned.

"Then go upstairs and study." Batman commanded.

"But school doesn't start for another three weeks," I told him.

"Exactly, you need to revise everything from last year,"

"Dad," I groaned again.

"Anyway, we don't need you anymore," He said.

I jumped up, "Why?" I asked.

"Because its now twice as dangerous for you. He now knows your identity,"

"Just because you made a mistake doesn't mean I have to suffer because of it," I said quietly as I slumped back into the chair.

"What did you say?" My father asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to my room,"

So I did.

Making sure I slammed the door as well.

* * *

* * *

Batman turned back to his computer. His cape quickly following his movement.

"Don't you think your being a little bit hard on her?" Robin asked.

"Robin," Batman said sternly, with the tone 'Don't tell me what I'm doing wrong' in his voice. Hestood up and made a gesture with his hand, "Come on, lets go," Hecommanded.

"Were gonna have to walk aren't we?" Batgirl sighed.

Robin grinned.

"Think of it as exercise," Batman said as he started walking down the tunnel.

Robin grinned again.

"But don't you see, this is exactly what the Joker wanted. To make us have to walk because he stole the freakin car!" Batgirl moaned.

"Hurry up you two," Batman commanded.

"Can't we take the motorbike?" Batgirl asked.

"No," Batman replied.

"Can't we take a taxi?" Batgirl asked.

"No," Batman replied.

"What about a bus?" Batgirl asked.

"For gods sake Barbara!" Batman shouted.

And Robin couldn't contain his amusement.

"Shut up Robin," Batman warned.

"Can..." Batgirl started.

"Take her on the bloody motorbike Robin!" Batman yelled.

And they continued down the tunnel.

* * *

Robin parked outside the tower. Batgirl quickly jumped off and got into battle stance. Robin looked around cautiously.

"Nobody's down here," He said aloud into his communicator.

"I'll be there in a sec. Don't you dare do anything too drastic without me," Batman commanded.

So Robin and Batgirl waited for their leader. Leaning on his motorbike Robin flicked his wrist up and down, practising throwing a bird-o-rang. Batgirl sat on the sidewalk, whistling to herself. Robin looked around. The 'grand old' tower was located by the woods. It overlooked the community hall and gave the city a wise yet intimidating look that all citizens of Gotham agreed on.

Soon enough, Batman emerged from the dark, his long black cape blowing in the wind.

"Robin, wait down here in case he escapes. Batgirl, come with me," Batman commanded.

Sighing and still leaning on his motorbike Robin waited as the other two crept up the old tower's spiralling staircase.

The tower was old but well looked after. The bell at the top was rung once a month for the annual board meeting Gotham held every now and then. The atmosphere was damp and dusty and unfortunately, it made Batgirls allergies play up. Holding her nose and wiping her eyes she slowly followed Batman wishing that this once her allergies would keep quiet. Batman's eyes wandered up and down the staircase. Looking for any shoe print or a little cloud of laughing gas that the Joker had left accidentally behind. But Batman knew that the Joker was careful and that it would be a miracle if he left something behind by accident.

It had been a very long night and Batgirls legs were nearly giving way. Just when she thought that she couldn't make it anymore Batman signalled for her to stop and he crept forward. Checking that it was clear Batman signalled again for Batgirl to follow him.

The big old bell hung by the ceiling. The place where it was kept at the top of the tower was small and only big enough for about six people. Its open windows let the wind creep in. Blowing the two capes that belonged to the crime fighters ever so softly.

Peeking out of a window Batman turned to Batgirl.

"He's not here,"

Batgirl nodded and pointed towards the bell.

A dusty note stuck to it and Batman peeled it off carefully.

_Your getting very close my dear friends._

_I must say that your getting better at this game of cat and mouse._

_Now for my turn._

_Of course, as you know, your car isn't with us anymore._

_I am ever so sorry._

_But its parts are by the lake if you need to mourn its departure._

_Now I have another thing of yours._

_Well not yet, but I will get it soon enough._

_**hhe dooks bust mike **_

_**ser lear jeloved lother.**_

_Well have fun, I know I am._

_Another easy riddle for you Batman._

_Lets just hope for your sake that you figure it out in time._

_Chuckles and giggles,_

_The Joker._

Batman's eyes grew wide. Quickly leaning out the window he yelled down to Robin.

"Robin, get to the manor as fast as you can!"

Robin stalled. That tone in his voice, he had heard it before. When his father took him fishing and he had gotten too close to the water.

Robins unseen eyes grew just as wide as Batman's had.

"Robin!" Batman yelled again.

Robin jumped onto his motorbike and disappeared with the roar of an engine into the darkness.

* * *

I sat on my bed in my jeans and a top. It was past eleven but I wasn't tired. I wanted so bad to go with them. I wanted so bad to prove to them that I was just as good as they were.

Why?

I dunno.

I just felt that somehow I needed too.

A gust of stale wind entered my room, I quickly stood up and was about to close it when there was a knock at my door.

I turned around, "Come in," I said.

Alfred entered the room.

"Miss Wayne I've just come to tell you that they have just left in search of the Joker and that I am leaving in search of the Batmobile. The computer has just found out its whereabouts and I promised your father I would find it for him,"

I nodded lightly as Alfred closed the door behind him. I listened to his footsteps as he walked downstairs and opened the front door and shut it firmly behind him.

I lay down on my bed and turned on the radio.

Grabbing my phone I quickly entered Babs phone number into my speed dial. Knowing that her phone would be off I pressed enter to check that it worked.

Twiddling the cord I listened as her voice came from the other end.

"Hey, you have reached the voice machine of Barbara Gorden. Sorry I couldn't come to the phone righ..."

I held the phone away from my ear. Stupid phone company, the lines had been cut off. I put my phone onto my dresser.

Tap. Tap.

I quickly turned off my radio.

Alfred must of forgotten something.

Tap. Tap.

Those sounded allot like footsteps.

I slowly opened my door and checked the hall way.

It was clear.

I turned back towards my room.

A gust of wind flew at me. I quickly ran towards my window and pushed it shut. I let out a long deep breath. I don't know why I was so freaked out. But I need to put a lock on that friggin window. It opens all the time.

I turned around and screamed.

"Hello Ophelia," A voice said happily as its body grabbed my hand and covered my mouth with a soaking wet cloth. I tried to fight back but its fumes were slowly draining away my energy. Just as my eyes started to close I could make out the sound of my communicator.

"Ophelia, your in danger. Robin will be there soon just get down to the Batcave...Ophelia?"

* * *


	16. Card Tricks pt 3

**Disclaimer:** Please refer back to all my other chapters where I could actually bother to write this.

Authors Note: Yeah, its short. I'm sorry. And I'm also sorry that it took so long.

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 16**

**Card Tricks pt 3**

He tore off his helmet and rushed through the gates. The usually warm manor greeted him coldly. Its front doors wide open, blowing in the fierce wind. Cautiously he stepped forward, dodging the leaves that had flown in and seated themselves onto the floor.

He brang the communicator up to his mouth.

"Ophelia?" He asked. There was no answer. Just dead silence seeping through the other end. He slowly crept up the stairs, avoiding the ones that creaked everytime you stood on them. My room was the easiest to get too, the first one on the left.

He crept closer.

The door was left open.

_Waiting._

_Empty._

Carefully he went inside.

The window was closed and everything seemed untouched.

He sniffed the air.

He could smell something. The whole room smelt strongly of fumes. Like a strong alcoholic substance that he had smelt when he visted the Gotham Science Lab, for none other then his science field trip. Barbara had complained of dizziness as we walked past it and I had just stared at all the wires and machines that were attached to a sleeping man. I was wondering if they knew that I was part alien, would I be the one connected to all those wires?

Robin searched for a note. He was used to the Joker leaving one all the time. Frantically he tore my whole room apart, searching for some sign of my whereabouts. But there was no sign.

His heart was beating faster and his head was getting dizzy.

He stormed downstairs and grabbed the vase of lavenders and threw it against the window.

"Shit!" He yelled as the beautiful flowers crashed to the ground amongst bits of broken glass.

He paused.

Looking at the lavenders on the ground something crossed his mind.

He grabbed his communicator.

"Batman?" He asked.

"Is she there?" Batman asked at the other end.

"No, shes not. Bruce what did the note say exactly?"

"Something about her mother," A dampened voice told him, "Something about her and her mother,"

"I know where she is," Robin said.

"You do? Where is she?"

But Robin didn't reply. I would of joked and said that it was the leftover fumes that made Robin crazy like that. But if some crazy criminal had kidnapped him, I would of been doing the exact same thing.

Acting bonkers that is.

* * *

* * *

I closed my eyes picturing of somewhere far away from here.

"Closing your eyes isn't going to change anything darling," The Joker grinned as he tossed an ace of hearts into the air.

I opened my mouth ever so slightly and felt an warm tear slip onto my tongue.

'Just ignore him. Everything is going to be allright,'

At least thats what I kept telling myself.

About five minutes ago I had opened by eyes to find myself bound to an old oak tree surrounded by gravestones.

"Oh, don't you just love it when the moon shines down like this? It reminds me of a spotlight and tonights my night to shine," The Joker chuckled gleefully. "Now sweetheart, tell me why I brought you here?" He asked.

I didn't dare look infront of me.

My wrists throbbed from the tight grip of the rope and strands of my hair was getting in my eyes.

I couldn't fly.

I couldn't do anything.

If I created any star bolts I wouldn't know where they would go. It would be too dangerous. I could end up burning the tree or even hurting myself.

The Joker came closer to me and picked up a stick from the ground.

He tapped it on two headstones that lay infront of me.

"You know what I have in common with these two?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"I killed them both," The Joker said proudly.

"Do you know what you have in common with these two?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"Their your grandparents. Mr and Mrs Wayne. A lovely couple. Did you know that Ophelia? Did your father ever tell you why he hated me so much?"

I didn't answer.

He put his face close to mine.

"Its because I killed them. I killed Brcue Waynes parents, Ophelia." He whispered.

I choked back sobs.

"And this one," He said, tapping his stick onto the third and last headstone that lay infront of me.

"Kelia Wayne," He read out loud, "1967 - 1989. A caring daughter, wife and mother. The world wasn't ready for such a beautiful soul."

I looked ahead.

The graveyard was empty.

But somebody would come soon.

Somebody would find out where I was.

"Unfortunately Ophelia I didn't get the opportunity to kill your mother." He sighed, "Oh I would of loved to though. You know Ophelia, I bet your father never told you that it was his fault that I became like this. He was chasing me you see. But I've never been happier doing what I do Ophelia. One day, you might find out why."

I shook my head. Ignoring everything he was saying. But I couldn't ignore it. He had brought me to the exact same place where they had buried my mother.

Alfred took me here every so often. Actually, I don't even remember ever coming here with my father.

I turned my head away and the Joker grabbed my chin. He held tightly as he made me turn my head to face the gravestones.

"I killed your grandparents, Ophelia. I killed Bruce Waynes mother and father. And you know what, Ophelia? I enjoyed every last minute of it. I have to admit, it was great but the look on your fathers face the next morning was even better. I wonder what it feels like, Ophelia. To have everyone you love taken away from you. To live knowing its your fault that their dead. It was your fault your mother died, Ophelia. Thats why your father hates you so much. I guess we have something in common, Ophelia. Bruce Wayne hates us both. I'm sorry to tell you this Ophelia, but no ones coming for you. No one's going to save you now. But you can come with me Ophelia. I know someone who really wants to meet you. "

* * *

* * *


	17. Card Tricks pt 3 continued

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Kelia, Ophelia and the man in the suit.

Authors Note: Wow, 100 reviews. I feel like its my birthday. Thanks heaps to the people who bother to read my story, it means a lot guys. Props to all of you.

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 17**

**Card Tricks pt 3 continued.**

When you think you have everything under control. Everything spins out of it. You think, its okay, theres bound to be somebody who can help you. But what if there's not? What if no one can help you? What if no one knows where I am? Do I need to think of a plan now? Am I alone?

But I'm not.

I have dad and Alfred and Babs and Richard.

One of them is bound to find me sooner or later.

Right?

I closed my eyes.

Maybe this is all just a dream. Maybe I'll wake up to find me next to Richard playing on the playstation or in the middle of a movie with Babs.

I opened my eyes.

The still eerie atmosphere was still there. Grey headstones that wore the names of the beloved deceased stood tall and proud in every corner. Blades of grass swayed gently in the soft uneasy wind and the old oak tree that stood behind me creaked quietly. My hands were numb and my blood felt cold. The back of my mouth tasted like blood and my eyes were wide with fear. The Joker had left, promising to return in time, leaving me with a man in a suit who looked like he jumped right out of 'Men in Black'. It had only been ten minutes, but it felt like hours. I had tried to escape a numerous amount of times but only to receive chuckles from the man in the suit.

At this point, I had given up all hope.

But I'm sure that was only natural as no one had come to rescue me yet.

Eleven minutes and counting since the Joker left.

Crap, I have to go see the councillor tomorrow. Wonder if I'll make it.

I closed my eyes. I'm sure no one would miss me if I went to sleep for a little while.

BANG!

My eyes jerked open and I looked around. It was so pathetic, how scared I was. But the beat of my heart rested when I spotted a parked car, the last occupant getting out. I guess the bang had come from the car door.

Wait.

Maybe they can help me.

A tall figure strode towards me, the other standing by the car.

"Help me," I whispered.

I could tell that the man was wearing a cloak as he got closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Until his face was a centimetre apart from mine.

He lifted up his hood.

"Do you really think that someone is going to help you? You poor thing, no one and I mean no one is going to help you now. Thats why my friend here wants to talk to you," The Joker said.

He put his hood back on and walked towards the man in the suit.

"Get in the car," The Joker told the man in the suit. The Joker turned around, "Slyth! Ophelia wants to talk to you!" He yelled out to the man standing by the car.

Slyth walked forward automatically holding something in his hand.

He too was wearing a cloak that swished gently in the wind. He removed it, however, when he was a metre away from me, revealing what looked like a thin coat of armour painted across his body. His face was hidden by a silver mechanical mask.

"I finally have the honour to meet with you, Ophelia. Let me introduce myself, my name is Slyth Adein, I think we've had the pleasure of meeting before but, you were only a child. Why Ophelia, you look just like your mother. She was beautiful and a very talented fighter. I even had the pleasure of battling with her myself."

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to hide the nervous tone in my voice.

"Well Ophelia, now that you've asked, I wanted to give you a message," Slyth said as he threw what he was holding right beside me.

"I'm sure we will have the pleasure of meeting again," He said before turning around. I watched him closely as he walked off into the distance until at one point, the darkness consumed him.

The Joker frowned, "Sorry Ophelia, I thought that, that little encounter would of been much more interesting. Oh well, I have something that will liven up this party,"

The Joker twiddled something in his hand.

"Would you like to play cards?" He asked.

Before I could answer he threw what he was holding like a disk, making it fly right past my ear. He came closer and knelt down beside me grabbing the item that he threw from the tree. He pulled it out of the trunk and showed me the card that he had thrown.

It was the Ace of Hearts.

"Love, its a dangerous thi..."

Suddenly something flew at him and he grabbed it with his hand.

He raised his eyebrow and opened his hand. Letting a bird-o-rang admist drops of blood fall to the ground.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" A voice called.

The Joker stood up, then looked at his hand.

"You hurt my hand. Now I'm going to hurt you," He taunted at the voice.

Suddenly another bird-o-rang flew at us. This time aiming at me.

I flinched as it cut my ropes.

"Crap,"

I carefully rubbed my hands. Which felt like rubber and looked like purple rubber.

I could hear fast running footsteps as the body of the voice ran closer. I could make out a silhouette in the distance.

Getting bigger and bigger till.

"Robin, how nice to see you," The Joker smiled as he bowed a little.

Robin looked at me.

"You had me worried there," He said as he held out a hand.

I gave him mine and he pulled me up.

He saw my raw wrists and looked back at the Joker.

"Opps," The Joker shrugged as Robin glared menacingly at him.

Authors Note:

Yay to the people who figured out the riddles and guessed that the mystery man was...well you know. Ummmmmmm put the first two letters of his first name and the first three letters of his last name together.

The piece of paper?

Well, you'll be getting a whiff of that soon, I promise and the strange visions and headaches that Ophelia and Richard were receiving will also make a come back.

By the way, I so suck at writing fight scenes, I apoligise. But they always sound much better in my head then they do on paper. :)

Thanks heaps.


	18. Card Tricks pt 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Kelia, Ophelia and the man in the suit.

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 18**

**Card Tricks pt 4**

* * *

Revenge is the desire for vengeance. The desire to take back what is yours. But what if you can never get it back? What happens then? 

Well, you keep going.

You keep going till the day that it finally takes you. Till the day that it finally brings you onto your knees where you scream out for help.

* * *

I quickly hid my wrists behind my back. For some strange reason I thought that it would help. That it would quickly turn back time and he would of never seen the raw flesh that decorated my arm like a braclet. 

I didn't want him to think I was weak.

But I was.

Emotionally and physically.

The moonlight spilled down on us and lit up the neurotic face of Robin. Perhaps, that is too strong of a word, but you didn't see his face. He wasn't Robin anymore, he was Richard Grayson, seeking out revenge, uncontrollable and forgetting that the first thing that my father taught him was,

"Don't you ever let emotions get in your way."

But it happens.

It happened to Batman, to my father and now, now it was happening to Richard Grayson. Years of pain stabbed him in the back when he saw my wrists.

When he saw my wrists and remembered.

Remembered how his parents died.

Remebered a rope.

The dry tangled threads of a rope.

The Joker just happened to be there in the middle of it all.

"Now now Robin, no need to get angry. Ophelia and I were just having a bit of fun, weren't we?" He said in my direction, looking for some sort of support that I didn't have.

"You took her to a cementary." Robin asked sinisterly.

"Yes, Robin, thats why there are grave stones here," The Joker grinned, obviously trying to make Robin look as though he asked a really unintelligible question.

"You took her to this cementary knowing that her parents were burried here?" Robin asked again.

"Yes, pretty much so," The Joker replied, jokingly.

Robin laughed, "So you thought that it would be clever?"

The Joker shrugged and Robin started walking towards him.

"Do you know what it feels like to lose your parents?" Robin asked ominously.

"Shove off Robin, your parents probably hated you anyway," The Joker informed him.

With that Robin jumped onto a headstone and used his feet to give him an umistakable force that lunged him towards the Joker. The Joker flipped backwards, his landing position kneeling down.

He stood up.

"Tut, tut, tut, Robin, you know much better then to fight when your angry. When your emotions take over the ending could prove quite disastourous."

Suddenly Robin chucked a bird-o-rang in the Joker's direction. The Joker instantly dodged it, only to find another one coming straight for him. He quickly ducked down to avoid them. Soon enough, it was time for the Joker to start using some of his own tricks. As though they were cutting the air, six cards came flying towards Robin. Using the tree as a back board he powerfully jumped off of it, cleverly dodging the cards. Robin landed right behind the Joker and just as he spun around the Joker recieved a nasty blow to the stomach and fell backwards instantly.

Robin stood still, breathing heavily, a bird-o-rang ready in his hand.

The Joker slowly stood up, his body quietly shaking as he clutched his stomach.

Then, as if the Joker drank a litre of energy he quickly flung himself at Robin. His reflexes out of shape due to his emotions, Robin took in the kick to the stomach and staggered back, but the Joker wasn't finished yet. He quickly spun his leg out by Robin's feet, causing Robin to fall to the ground. He landed with a thud, but quickly jumped up again.

Robin ran towards the Joker, not expecting two of the Joker's cards that were flying towards him. One slicing the side of Robin's arm and the other slicing the side of Robin's leg, he quickly fell to the floor. I quickly stole a look at one of the cards, a bit of blood clung to its edge. I ran towards Robin.

My hands sore, I quickly thrust one forward and a beam of light shot in the Joker's direction. He was prepared and dodged it swiftly.

Suddenly, I heard a voice call my name. I turned around.

"Dad," I said.

The Joker chuckled, "Great, a family reunion. Dad," He joked, "Would you care to explain why you didn't tell Ophelia about what really happened to her grandparents after all these years?" He asked.

Batman glared menacingly behind his masked eyes and stood his ground.

"How dare you," He hissed between clenched teeth.

Batman moved forward, his black cape blowing in the wind.

"How could you think that I wouldn't find you?" Batman asked. A deep tone of power in his voice

"Actually," The Joker said as he stepped forward, then, "I knew you would find me, isn't that the fun of the game? I just thought you find me before he did," Turning a painted face at Robin who lay moaning on the floor, "But I guess I was wrong," He shrugged.

The two stood in combat.

Waiting...

Watching...

I quickly kneeled on the dark soil next to Robin. Nudging him slightly I whispered his name. He groaned and I notice the perspiration on his face, glistening like a crown of jewels. Removing the mask from his eyes gently, I softly slipped it off. His eyes were half open and he slowly touched his leg. Blood seeped out from the slit like wound and I quickly placed a hand over it. I could feel the hot liquid ooze out onto my hand as I sat next to him. Wishing silently that we could get out of here.

"Come on then my old pal. Or as the kids say these days, bring it on," The Joker smirked.

With his eyes fixed on his opponent, Batman lunged, with a crack of his bo-staff the Joker winced in pain and clutched his right shoulder. Stepping back from the attack Batman took his bo-staff again and started to bring it down on his antagonist's head. Suddenly, his bo-staff was met with another as the two enemies clashed, each pushing their weight against the poles. Both lurching back at the exact same time a bat-o-rang and a trick card smashed against eachother and like a boomerang, causing eachother to fly back into their partners hand. Catching it and flinging it to the floor Batman flipped forward and landed behind his enemy. Right as he turned around, the Joker recieved a nasty blow to his stomach and fell back.

I quickly checked Robin's pulse and leaned forward. His breaths were ragged and I could see blood trickling out of his left arm. Grabbing his cape and using my alien strength I ripped a bit of the material off and wrapped it around his leg. Then I repeated the process but this time wrapping it around his arm. My hands throbbing I looked to find them red and swollen.

"The bloody things made out of metal," I said accusingly at the cape.

Suddenly as if waking up from a nightmare, Robin jerked forward making his body sit up. As soon as he did so he grabbed his forehead as if in pain. He made a twitchy movement with his legs as it he was trying to stand up.

"I need to fight," He stirred as if he was half-asleep.

I raised my eyebrows and looked towards the gash in his leg.

"Yeah, sure you do,"

He fell back onto the damp soil and clutched his arm.

A small droplet of water splashed onto my face and I looked up to the sky. Waiting silently for ten seconds I watched as the clouds started circuling noiselessly.

Waiting...

Watching...

"We need to get out of here," I murmured.

Robin nodded as if he heard me then let out a stifled groan. I saw Batman notice that the ground Robin was laying apon was turning into a scarlety red and the black cape that was wrapped tightly around his leg was now bleached into a dark crimson.

I heard a clap of thunder in the distance and on cue buckets of rain started pouring from the sky.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky and I flinched.

"Lets get this over and done with, shall we?" Batman asked the Joker.

The Joker nodded.

The two combatants stood still for a moment.

But just a moment.

The Joker lurched forward, his leg thrust out and heading for Batman stomach.

Batman grabbed it was his hand and swung him over his shoulder.

Flipping and landing upright, the Joker turned around and like a disc, threw four cards Batmans way.

Dodging the slices, Batman jumped up onto a headstone.

The Joker jumped onto another headstone, bent over and patted it slightly.

"Oh look what we have here. Hello Kelia," He said, talking to thin air, "How are we today? Good I hope, mind if you come out and join us? I have someone here who you will be dying to meet,"

Batman lunged at the Joker, knocking him to the ground.

The Joker gasped for air and clutched his stomach.

Standing up, Batman grabbed his bo-staff and pointed it right at the Jokers throat.

"Don't move," He threatened.

"Wouldn't...dream...of it," The Joker gasped behind a tight smile.

Batman grabbed the Joker by his collar and dragged him over to a headstone.

Grabbing a rope out of his utility belt he brutally tied him to the headstone.

"I...can't...breath," The Joker heaved.

"Good," Batman said as he finished the last knot.

He stepped back and looked towards the empty street, "The cops will be here any moment, lets go,"

I nodded and stepped back as he picked up Robin who opened his eyes slowly.

"Don't worry, I can walk,"

I snorted and Robin grinned slightly.

"Well can you at least get my mask?" He asked.

I picked up his mask from the ground and placed it in my pocket.

"I'm gonna have to take him on the motorbike. Ophelia, can you fly?"

I knew that he meant more along the line of if I was allright.

"I'm fine dad, I'll meet you there,"

"I'm taking him to hospital," He told me.

"Okay, I'll meet you there then," I said.

"I would prefer if you went home, I'll call Diana and ask her to meet you there. Its almost morning and you have a...busy day ahead of you,"

Knowing that he meant that I had an appointment with the councillor I nodded my head.

"I'll just wait till the cops come then," I told him.

Batman nodded and placed Robin on his motorbike. With a roar of the engine they were off.

Hearing a siren in the distance I quickly flew behind a nearby headstone.

Waiting...

Watching..

A police car skidded down the street as the Joker struggled to get out. His eyes wide open as the vehicle stopped he frantically tried to free himself by trying to eat his way through the rope.

Two cops stepped out of the vehicle, just as another three police cars sped down the street.

About eight cops circuled the Joker. Their guns held firmly in their hands.

"Hands up!" One cried.

"Uh...if I could do that I would be long gone," The Joker sighed.

"Where did he go?" One cop said as he searched the skies.

"Whose blood is this?" One asked, as she pointed to a puddle of dark crimson blood.

"If you let me go I'll be sure to tell you," The Joker smirked.

"Nice try," One said," But we've been looking for you for god knows how long,"

"Where is Batman?" One cried, still frantically searching the skies.

"Me and Batman, go a long way back," The Joker grinned, then, "Wouldn't be great on my behalf if I told you which way he went, would it?"

A group of them handcuffed the Joker and led him to one of their cars.

"He went that way?" The Joker whispered to the anxious cop as he nudged his head towards the right.

The anxious cop bit his lip and turned around. Hoping that his well known hero would pop around the corner at any given moment.

"Come on, Carl," A cop said and the policemen drove off. Leaving a puddle of blood and remains of a rope in their wake.

I cautiously got out of my hiding place.

Before flying off I turned to face my mothers grave.

I sighed.

The nearby trees whispered in the distance.

Leaves flew done to cover the puddle of blood.

I turned around.

Pushing off from the ground I flew away.

Back home.

To where a distraught Wonderwomen was awaiting me.

* * *

Just a quick reminder that Ophelia could only tear Robins cape because of her alien strength. But it still hurt her hands in the process.  
I'm so sorry for the wait. I don't know if its been worth it though... and go the All Blacks! Though I must say I'm not a big fan of rugby. ;) 


	19. Sable

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Kelia, Ophelia and the man in the suit.

**The Black Butterfly**

**Chapter 19**

**Sable**

* * *

Power is a delicate thing. When people take it for granted it can cause terrible things.Death, destruction, madness.

* * *

"I'm fine," I told Diana as she fussed over me. I managed to quickly slip out of the dreadful grasps of Wonderwomen and ran over to the corner, "Are you sure?" She asked again as she rushed over to my side and started tucking loose strands of hair behind my ears, "Yes," I wailed. Fortunately, I was saved by the phone and as Diana went to answer it I pulled the envelope out of my pocket. On the front engraved in a beautiful black pen were the words, 'Ophelia Wayne.' I placed the envelope on the desk in front of me and sat their waiting like it was about to explode. I wanted to wait for Richard to arrive. I wanted to find out that he was fine and had not gone partially insane, as he had given off that impression somewhat two hours ago. Those two hours and dragged on for way too long. I had been paraded with soup, organic stuff and more soup. Although it was all in the goodness of Diana's heart. Suddenly a ice cold pain stabbed the front of my head, "Stupid organic stuff," I groaned as I buried my head in my hands. I leant forward in pain as a voice so solid and familiar shot through my mind. Each word hit me like a bullet, the piercing voice of a female.

"Five, only five. All chosen, all ready. Now, one of them meets another. Friends? Destiny? Destiny cannot be stopped. Each thread bound to another. Can it be broken?"

The voice stopped for a second.

Heavy gasps for air.

Like the person did not mean to have said what she just said.

"Sorry," The voice said, sounding delicate and fragile.

My eyes flew wide and a look of pure confusion crossed my face, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hello," She replied. I bit my lip, this was like a friggin telephone conversation except it was going on in my mind. I am going crazy, "Who is this?" I asked. Silence..., "Can you help me?" She asked, "I don't know where I am. I think their going into my mind. I've stopped them a few times, I think that's when I've been contacting people. My powers, I can't control them. They say I can. They say that they will help me. I don't believe them. They are going to make me like my father," I bit my lip, "Who is they? I can't help you if you don't tell me," A pause, "I don't know," She started saying, "They have spells and enchantment's but I think their going to use something more. Something to make me breathe like them. Something that will make me feel like them," I shook my head, "What is this?" I asked, "Sorry, I shouldn't of bothered," The voice said sadly, "No wait, I can help you," But it was too late, there was complete silence and I knew that I had crossed the line between sane and insane. So I just had a complete conversation with my mind, "Ophelia!" Diana's voice called, "That was your father. Richard is fine, just a bit moody. Something about a voice in his head but the doctors just think that's the pain killers talking," I nodded my head slowly, unsure if that was the real reason, "They've left already. I think I'll make some soup," She thought out loud as she wandered into the kitchen nearly bumping into Alfred on the way, "Miss Wayne, would you be ever so kind as to get me a box that I have left down in the Batcave? Its in that room that you got changed in the other day, " He asked politely. Jumping up at the chance to go down there by myself I nodded, hoping that I didn't look too excited.

The Batcave was very quiet, almost like someone had cast a spell. Very different to the hustle and bustle Babs had created while she was down here. I wandered down the corridor to the room that I had been in for two seconds before.

I entered the room.

I knew it.

The glass cage stood so proudly against the wall. An beautiful red and orange costume hung inside.

My mothers.

It all reminded me of someone I had never even met. Someone I couldn't remember.

I noticed that the small cardboard box was sitting on a soft cushiony chair but I chose to ignore it for the time being. I noticed the silver box on the antique dresser again and I walked towards it. Beams of light reflected off of it and bounced against the walls. My hand outstretched, "Ophelia! Their home!" Diana's voice called out and I slipped the box into my pocket.

Running upstairs I quickly entered the living room. My father had his back to everyone as he stared out the window, Richard was sprawled out on a couch, Diana was feeding him soup and Babs was talking to someone, a huge grin across her face, "How come she got to go?" I whined, "We had no choice," My father told me as he turned back around, "I see you didn't find the box, Miss Wayne," Alfred said, an eyebrow raised and a look of 'I know what you were really doing down there,' spread across his old face, "You okay?" I called to Richard as he quickly sat up and limped towards me, eager to get out of the reach of Wonderwomen, "Peachy," He grinned, "You?" I grinned back, "Never been better," "You gonna introduce me or what?" A unfamiliar voice asked. I turned to face it and realised that it was the person that Babs had been talking to. A boy almost covered in lustrous metal with a pattern of brilliant blue on some parts and one kind red eye came forward, "I'm Victor, Victor Stone."

* * *

Authors Note: I apologise repeatedly for the delay in this chapter. I wrote it in the time span of twenty minutes as I felt bad for leaving my readers for such a long time. Now, to the question as to why I have made Raven so gentle. If you want to find out more of that please read my story ' The Chronicles of Acea' as that shows what's happening to Raven right at this very point in my story. I apologise again and hope that you like this chapter. Even though its incrediably short. I will work ten times as hard on the next and thats a promise.

Yes, I changed my name.


	20. Asperity

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters apart from Ophelia, Kelia and the man in the suit.

**The Black Butterfly**

Chapter 20

Asperity

"Nice to meet you," I said, taking the extended robotic arm and shaking it, "It was so funny," Richard started saying, "I met him at the hospital, his dad was..." But I didn't bother to listen to the rest, all that was going through my mind was 'blah blah blah. Now, one of them meets another, blah blah blah,' I cringed, this was just fantastic. Soon I would be a very distant shadow in the mind of Richard Grayson.  
"But isn't it great? I got to meet the all famous Batman and Robin all in one. Now I get to meet his daughter, Ophelia Wayne. I've heard so much about you. Heard you went against your fathers wishes, became a superhero," Victor Stone said causing my father to look up from his book, "No disrespect sir," Victor said a little too quickly.  
"Its fine Victor," My father said, giving him one of his fake bachelor grins.  
"Rumour has it that your the Black Butterfly, that true?" And before I could answer Richard interrupted, "Yeah, yeah but tell me more about what you can do," Victor grinned, "Sure, sure. But Ophelia, Richards showing me around Gotham tomorrow, care to join?"  
Now Richard waited for me to answer.  
"Can't, I have an appointment," I told him.  
"Oh yeah, Ophelia's got counselling," Richard told him.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Babs said as she jumped up, trying to save me from the embarrassing situation, "Anyone for a game of Monopoly?" She asked as she gave me a wink.  
"Not tonight Barbara, every one needs to go to sleep. We've had a long day," My father said as he put down his book and shooed us out of the living room, "Richard, show Victor the spare room next to yours. Goodnight everyone."  
I mumbled something I shouldn't of said as my dad came over and kissed me on the forehead, "Don't go doing anything you'd regret. I know more about what's going on then you know," He whispered into my ear. I mumbled something again as I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. Great. Now Victor probably thinks I'm a psychopath.

I sat on my bed for half an hour. Contemplating whether or not to go and talk to Richard. I should of probably waited till morning but at 12.30AM I somehow found my self pacing up and down outside Richard's room, "Need something?" His voice asked as his head peered outside his door.  
"Its just...doesn't matter," I told him as I started to walk off.  
"If it dragged you here at 12.30 in the morning then it obviously does," He told me.  
So I told him, "I talked to someone, in my mind. It was a girl, she gave me some sort of prophecy and then told me she was in trouble. Am I crazy?"  
Richard grinned, "Most likely."  
I bit my lip, "But seriously Richard, it seemed so real."  
"I know, "He told me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Come in," He told me as he gestured towards the insides of his room. I took a deep breath. He was pointing towards one of his walls. On it, werea lotof newspaper clippings. I followed his finger to a row of 4 pictures. One of them I recognised as Victor Stone, "Someone's been contacting me without meaning too as well. A female. She put these images into my head and when I saw them on the internet or in the newspaper, I couldn't help it you know? And now I've found Victor, I told him what I want to do. He seems interested."  
"Want to do what?" I asked.  
"Set up a team. I need to find these people, I need to find the rest of them," He told me.  
"Then what?" I asked.  
"When I find them I'll know, I'm sure of it. At least that's what she said."

And not at one moment did he ever ask me if I wanted to join.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are you feeling today, Ophelia?" My counsellor asked as she grabbed a nearby pen to start writing. I pondered for a moment, wondering what word would best suit my outright feelings of joy.  
"Pissed off," I told her.  
And there goes her pen, speeding away like she only had a split second to write everything down, even though I was going to be here for half n hour. I was sure she was only writing quickly to piss me off.  
"Why, Ophelia?" Okay is it just me, or is she finishing every question with my name?  
"Long story," I told her causing her to raise an eyebrow, "Okay, okay, short version " I told her, "Lets just say my friend is starting up this ...team for say...basketball anyway, he...I mean this friend knows that I'm good and that I can handle the jandal but he hasn't asked me to join,"  
She jotted something on her pad, "So how does this make you feel?" She asked.  
I looked at her strangely, "Pissed off," I repeated slowly.  
"Have you tried talking to him, Ophelai?" She asked.  
"Who said it was a guy? I never said it was a guy?" I said quickly.  
She smiled, "Have you tried talking to this friend?"  
"Not really," I replied. She tilted her head as if to ask why, "It would be way too embarrassing, you see the team had been set before. By this chick, she really didn't mean too but she couldn't help herself. You see she wants Rich...I mean this friend to be the...captain,"  
"Does this make you jealous?" She asked me.  
"What? No, no way. They haven't even met so no," I said quickly.  
"I'm confused Ophelia. If they've never met how can she of told him of her plans?"  
There was a long pause as I thought, then I piped up, "Telephone, she's a ...teacher."  
The counsellor nodded her head slowly, "I think you should talk to him," She told me, waiting for me to jump in and say that it wasn't a guy, but I didn't, "If it really makes you feel mad then you should tell him. Ophelia you should tell him how you truly feel," There was another long pause, "When do you see him next?" She asked, "Well, he's been hanging out with his new buddy, I'll try to talk to him soon," She nodded her head, as she kept talking and asking questions I answered automatically while thinking too myself of what I was going to say to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I never knew Gotham was so mean!" Victor said enthusiastically as he bounded into the room.  
"You get sick of it after awhile," Richard said as he followed him. I gave Babs a look, you could tell we both took it to heart.  
"I think its cool," Babs said quietly.  
"Yeah, and the girls are hot!" Victor said, beaming from ear to ear.  
"Their not that great," Richard told him as he sat down on the couch next to Babs and me.  
Babs jumped up immediately, "I'm going home," She said grumpily. I motioned for her to call me later as she stormed out of the house.  
"What's her problem?" Richard asked. Victor immediately understood and a look of guilt crossed his face.  
"Her problem?" I asked.  
Richard shrugged his shoulders, as if to say that he didn't know what was going on, "She just seems moody," Richard told me.  
"Why are you being such a jerk?" I asked.  
"What the hell did I do?" He asked. I shook my head as I stood up and started walking away, suddenly I felt his hand grip my shoulder and he turned me around, "What's going on?" He asked angrily.  
"You really want to know?" I asked him, "You set up a team Richard! You set up a team and you didn't bother asking either of us if we wanted to join! Then you waltz in here making stupid comments and don't even care of how they will affect us! In case you didn't know, that girl didn't even want to communicate with us in the first place she doesn't even care about the team. She's locked up in some godforsaken place and all she cares about is her bloody life! So stop being such a jerk!" I yanked my arm away from him and just stood there. It took me a moment to realise that in my frustration I had created a white ora around myselfbut Richard didn't step back.  
"You don't know the half of it," He hissed behind clenched teeth.  
"Bite me," I said, still standing my ground. The white ora still blazing as powerful as ever.  
"Firstly, you can't even control your powers yet then you go and get yourself kidnapped by the Joker, leaving all of us to worry and yet you stand there wondering why I haven't let you on the team. The fact is, there is no team yet and I thought that out of all people, you'd be there on my side supporting me no matter what."  
I shook my head, "Your a jerk you know that? Don't tell me that I haven't been on your side. I've been on your bloody side our whole entire life, so when you go and create a whole another team your the one who is being a traitor, not me!" I turned around and stormed upstairs to my room, leaving a trail of an white ora behind me.  
"Don't you dare walk away Ophelia! This isn't over!"  
"Go to hell!" I shouted as I slammed the door and collapsed onto my bed.

----------------------------------

Authors Note: Jeez, now wasn't that emotional? Yeah, about the fighting well, I didn't think that Ophelia would be all sweet about it. So now, Cyborg is in the house! I wonder who will come next? But first we gots to get to know Victor Stone a little more, without it being too boring. And whats in the silver box and the envelope?

PS. How long has it been since I updated. Im sooooo sorry.


End file.
